


When we were young.

by niaiserie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, M/M, Soulmates, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niaiserie/pseuds/niaiserie
Summary: Trouver l'amour à un mariage..Serait-ce l'idéal ? L'équation semble parfaite : vous êtes sur votre 31, à célébrer l'amour jusqu'au petit matin, le plus souvent une coupe de champagne à la main...Quoi de mieux pour rencontrer l'homme ou la femme de sa vie ?





	When we were young.

Trouver l'amour à un mariage..Serait-ce l'idéal ? L'équation semble parfaite : vous êtes sur votre 31, à célébrer l'amour jusqu'au petit matin, le plus souvent une coupe de champagne à la main...Quoi de mieux pour rencontrer l'homme ou la femme de sa vie ? Même les statistiques portent à croire que les mariages seraient plus efficaces que tous les sites de rencontre possibles. Entre les ami.e.s de vos ami.e.s que vous ne connaissez pas, l'euphorie d'avoir marié un.e proche qui vous porte et cette ambiance générale d'amour et de bonheur qui rythme la soirée, tout y est, et surtout l'amour. Au diable les clichés, trouver l'amour de sa vie à un mariage, cela a quelque chose de féerique. Mais qu'en est-il lorsque vous y rencontrez l'homme de votre vie, mais pour la seconde fois ? A l'occasion d'un mariage, tou.s.tes les invité.e.s semblent être au diapason des mariés, c'est-à-dire persuadé.e.s que l'amour dure toujours, sauf peut-être, lorsque justement, on y recroise l'amour de sa vie, perdu depuis dix ans. Louis et Harry se sont aimés comme personne n'a jamais aimé personne -c'est souvent cela qu'on dit pour parler d'un amour comme le leur-, d'un amour sincère, véritable et que tout le monde croyait éternel, eux les premiers. Cependant, dix ans après leur folle histoire d'amour, Louis est trader à Londres alors qu'Harry tient une galerie d'art dans le quartier latin à Paris. Tous deux ont coupé les ponts avec leur ancienne vie à Los Angeles, ville de leur amour, mais aussi l'un avec l'autre après une rupture assez brutale sur laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre n'a souhaité revenir durant ces dix ans.

 

 *

 

A peine Harry fut-il sorti de l'avion qu'il retrouva, avec une certaine nostalgie, l'euphorie de Los Angeles, déjà visible dans cet immense aéroport. Si l'on parle de New York comme de la ville qui ne dort jamais, son homologue californienne n'est pas loin derrière, et le jeune homme semblait l'avoir oublié, lui qui vivait depuis dix ans dans un petit quartier tranquille de Paris et qui passait la majorité de son temps libre dans une maison au bord de la mer en Bretagne, éloignée de tous ces buildings qui se dressaient désormais devant lui, significatifs de la ville dans laquelle il avait grandit, jusqu'à son départ pour la France, dix ans auparavant. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver un taxi et donna l'adresse au chauffeur avant de s'installer confortablement à l'arrière du véhicule, espérant pouvoir se reposer un peu avant d'arriver à destination, n'ayant pas pu dormir durant le long vol de Paris à Los Angeles à cause de ses angoisses liées aux avions. Cependant, le chauffeur de taxi commença à lui faire la conversation. Malgré l'ennui que lui provoquait ce chauffeur qui l'empêchait de fermer les yeux pour quelques secondes à peine, Harry sourit doucement en se rappelant ô combien les habitant.e.s de cette ville étaient agréables et avenant.e.s. En écoutant d'une oreille distraite le chauffeur raconter une quelconque histoire à propos d'un nouveau projet de construction en ville, le jeune homme se demanda comment il avait pu oublier à ce point des aspects si précis et si significatifs de sa vie ici. Il avait vécu dans cette ville pendant des années et y avait vécu sûrement les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Toutefois, ces souvenirs étaient devenus plus douloureux à la suite de sa rupture avec Louis. Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis dix ans, parce que tout lui rappelait son ex compagnon : de l'aéroport dans lequel il l'avait retrouvé de nombreuses fois jusqu'aux rues bondées de voitures entre lesquelles Louis les faisait slalomer à bord de sa vieille moto sous les cris apeurés d'Harry qui se transformaient souvent en éclats de rire lorsqu'ils parvenaient finalement à sortir de ces embouteillages monstres et propres à Los Angeles, en passant par cette fameuse pizzeria dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient souvent, si souvent que le patron avait fini par concocter une pizza à leur nom. Harry se demanda d'ailleurs si elle était toujours inscrite sur la carte lorsqu'il passa devant l'enseigne en taxi mais n'osa cependant pas demander à son chauffeur, de peur d'obtenir une réponse négative. Pour toutes ces petites raisons, en plus de sa peur bleue des avions, Harry s'était toujours refusé à revenir à Los Angeles, cette ville et tout ce qu'elle comportait étant trop liée à son ancienne relation. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il avait reçu le faire-part de mariage de sa très vieille amie Emily, il y a de cela plusieurs mois déjà, Harry y réfléchit à deux fois avant d'envoyer une réponse positive. Outre son angoisse vis à vis des avions qu'il avait déjà surmontée une seule fois justement pour quitter le continent américain -dans des conditions qui s'étaient révélées être catastrophiques-, la peur de retrouver tous ces éléments qui le ramèneraient dix ans en arrière et surtout la peur de revoir son ex compagnon l'avaient poussé à répondre non dans un premier temps. Mais après en avoir parlé avec quelques proches en France mais aussi, et surtout, avec la dite Emily, Harry se résigna et admit qu'il ne pouvait continuer à s'empêcher de vivre ainsi, dans la peur de faire face à de simples souvenirs. Car oui, à ce jour, il ne s'agissait plus que de souvenirs. Il décida définitivement de venir à ce mariage lorsqu'Emily lui avoua que de toute façon, bien qu'il fut lui aussi invité à titre d'ami, Louis lui avait confié qu'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir venir, son nouveau métier de trader l'empêchant de prendre trop de jours de congé et de partir aussi loin. La bourse ne dort jamais, et visiblement Louis Tomlinson non plus, au risque de ne plus vivre du tout.

Après sa course en taxi, Harry arriva chez Emily qui lui avait proposé de l’héberger le temps qu'il resterait à Los Angeles. Harry avait dans un premier temps refusé, ne souhaitant pas perturber l'intimité des futurs mariés, mais ceux-ci avaient insisté en affirmant qu'il était hors de question qu'il se loue une chambre d'hôtel pour la première fois qu'il revenait ici en dix ans. Emily voulait profiter de son vieil ami le plus possible car elle savait pertinemment, comme Harry, que ce dernier n'était que de passage ici et qu'il lui faudrait une autre très bonne raison pour revenir de si tôt en Californie. C'est ainsi qu'il fut merveilleusement bien accueilli par les futurs époux, à base d'embrassades, d'accolades et d'exclamations. Emily versa même quelques larmes qu'elle mit sur le dos de l'émotion du mariage mais Harry n'était pas dupe ; il avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses en quittant si précipitamment et si radicalement Los Angeles, notamment des amitiés précieuses comme celle qu'il partageait avec la jeune femme. Il ne put le nier, revenir ici n'était pas que négatif et douloureux compte tenu de la joie que lui procuraient ces retrouvailles.

 

*

 

Ainsi, Harry passa deux jours à aider Emily et Thomas à finaliser les derniers impératifs pour le jour J. Il avait notamment accompagné son amie chez le fleuriste ainsi que chez le photographe afin de vérifier une dernière fois tous les détails auxquels Emily et Thomas avaient pensés et souhaitaient pour leur mariage. Harry fut d'ailleurs impressionné par toute l'organisation qui régnait autour de cet événement ; il connaissait assez bien Emily et son côté fleur bleue ; il ne fut donc pas surpris par toute cette ambiance féerique qui rythmait les préparatifs -à base d’énormes bouquets de pivoines roses et blanches à chaque table, de nappes en soie et de l'orchestre qu'elle avait choisi- mais il sembla cependant étonné par la rigueur à laquelle Emily s'astreignait, lui qui l'avait connu dix ans auparavant, le sac à dos sur l'épaule, le pouce en l'air, à partir à l'autre bout de l’État sur un coup de tête sans n'avoir rien prévu. Une telle surprise le fit sourire. Il avait beau avoir retrouvé la même amie qu'il y a dix ans, certains détails avaient disparus, d'autres étaient apparus et le jeune homme ne put qu'apprécier ce joyeux mélange, plus encore que le précédent. Il se demanda silencieusement si Emily voyait elle aussi un tel changement chez lui car oui, il était évident qu'Harry n'était plus le même depuis qu'il était parti s'installer en France et qu'il avait appris à vivre sans Louis. Il ne sut que faire de cette réflexion, savoir si elle était ou non positive, s'il devait en être heureux. Le Harry sans Louis était-il un meilleur Harry que le Harry avec Louis ? Il était malheureusement incapable de répondre lui-même à cette question -même si le simple fait d'y songer aurait pu le mettre sur la voie s'il s'en était préoccupé. Sa raison lui criait qu'il était une bien meilleure personne désormais, alors que s'il écoutait bien, son cœur semblait se manifester pour protester contre une telle affirmation. Or ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de se poser ce genre de questions. Harry était bien conscient de l'état psychologique -et donc de ses répercussions physiques- dans lequel le menaient ses réflexions sur son ancienne relation. C'est pour cette raison que malgré les milliers de souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire en traversant Los Angeles en long en large et en travers pour préparer le mariage, Harry se concentra uniquement sur cet événement, essayant d'apporter tout le soutien et la bonne humeur à sa vieille amie avec l'aide des demoiselles d'honneur de cette dernière ainsi qu'avec celle de ses témoins.

Il s'attendait de plus en plus à revoir des personnes qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années le jour du mariage, mais les quelques personnes qui constituaient le cercle des témoins et des demoiselles d'honneur d'Emily et Thomas lui étaient totalement inconnues -toutes étant arrivées dans le paysage après le départ d'Harry. Cette situation sembla le soulager, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'idée de retrouver les personnes qui partageaient sa vie, ou plutôt leur vie, dix ans auparavant. Il s’accommoda donc de ces nouvelles personnes durant les deux jours précédent le mariage. Emily avait dû les briefer car aucun.e d'entre e.ux.lles n'avaient fait un commentaire sur la nature de la relation qu'il entretenait avec la jeune femme, donc aucune question sur ce qu'il appelait son ancienne vie.

 

*

 

Le jour du mariage arriva enfin, laissant Emily dans un état de nerfs dans lequel Harry ne l'avait jamais vue. Il essaya de lui rappeler les exercices de méditations qu'elle essayait de lui -de leur- faire pratiquer auparavant, lorsqu'elle était dingue de pratiques telles que le yoga ou les massages à base d'huiles essentielles. Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire en se remémorant ces souvenirs, comme le désir d'Emily de partir faire une retraite dans une yourte en plein milieu du Texas et la détermination qu'elle avait mis à essayer de convaincre ses deux amis. Cette anecdote eut le mérite de détendre la future mariée, de faire rire son fiancé et de remettre une nouvelle fois une paire d'yeux bleus dans la tête d'Harry.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva sur le lieu du mariage le matin même en compagnie de son amie, il en eut le souffle coupé. Le lieu était magnifique. Emily et Thomas avaient choisi un domaine au beau milieu de la forêt, autour d'une clairière. La jeune femme expliquait l'histoire de cet endroit à son ami, évoquant les prêtres qui avaient occupé le lieu, puis sa restauration, mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, trop absorbé par la magie qui émanait de ce lieu. Les bâtisses en pierre se mariaient à merveille avec les arbres probablement centenaires qui semblaient avoir poussé dans le seul but de protéger ce lieu du regard extérieur. Cette clairière ne paraissait pas appartenir au bas monde dans lequel Harry avait l'habitude d'évoluer depuis maintenant vingt-neuf ans, mais bien à une sorte de monde parallèle où toute onde négative aurait disparu. C'était ce que lui inspirait ce lieu : la sérénité. Il s'y sentit tout de suite apaisé et oublia complètement qu'il n'était qu'à une vingtaine de minutes de nombreux souvenirs tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres avec lesquels il s'était battu ces trois derniers jours. Il remercia silencieusement son amie pour avoir choisi un tel lieu, un lieu où il se sentait bien.

L'amour d'Harry pour ce lieu ne fit que croître au fur et à mesure que la décoration du mariage se mettait en place. Malgré sa désastreuse vie sentimentale, Harry était tout de même toujours convaincu qu'un « amour qui dure toujours » existait pour chaque personne sur cette terre. Lui avait juste raté sa chance, donné cet amour éternel à la mauvaise personne. Il se plaisait à dire qu'il avait parié sur le mauvais cheval, ce qui était d'autant plus drôle lorsque l'on savait que les équidés étaient une des pires phobies de Louis depuis une malheureuse chute durant sa jeunesse. Bien qu'il fut conscient de son erreur, il parvint tout de même à ne pas y penser de la matinée et se réjouit plus que de raison pour son amie qui elle, avait trouvé cette personne, sa personne. Thomas avait l'air d'être un bon cheval.

Harry avait enfilé le costume qu'il avait choisi avec soin quelques mois auparavant dans une petite boutique parisienne qu'il chérissait tant. Bien qu'il eut essayé de faire sobre, son costume trahissait ses goûts exubérants pour les belles pièces de tissu, notamment à cause des nombreuses fleurs colorées qui ornaient à la fois la veste, mais aussi le pantalon de son costume.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, réajusta le col de sa chemise puis glissa son portable et les clefs de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée dans le domaine pour la nuit dans sa poche intérieure avant de sortir, non sans avoir mis une dernière goutte de parfum dans le creux de son cou. Il fit un détour par la chambre dans laquelle son amie finissait de se préparer afin d'embrasser sa joue une dernière fois et de lui adresser d'énièmes félicitations et encouragements.

 

*

 

Les invités commençaient à arriver au compte goutte. Harry cherchait malgré lui des visages qui lui seraient familiers, qui n'auraient pas été trop marqués par dix ans de vie. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de physionomiste, il ne se faisait donc pas trop de soucis à l'idée de ne reconnaître personne, cependant, il craignant que personne ne le reconnaisse lui. Après tout, lorsqu'il avait quitté Los Angeles, ses cheveux tombaient encore en de larges anglaises sur ses clavicules, ses tatouages étaient beaucoup moins nombreux et surtout, jamais ô grand jamais il n'aurait porté un tel costume, bien que son style vestimentaire eut déjà été remarqué à l'époque. Dix ans plus tard, il avait troqué ses pantalons troués et ses tee-shirts à l'effigie de ses groupes de rock préférés pour des chemises aux motifs colorés, plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. La vie parisienne avait visiblement eu un terrible impact sur sa garde robe, autant que sur son état d'esprit.

Afin de ne pas rester seul dans un coin mais aussi pour soulager la charge des organisateurs et des proches des mariés qu'il avait côtoyé.e.s pendant trois jours, Harry décida de les aider à régler les derniers détails en attendant que tou.s.tes les invité.e.s soient arrivé.e.s. Le temps passa plus vite et le moment de la cérémonie que tou.s.tes les invité.e.s attendaient avec impatience, arriva enfin. Tout était réglé comme du papier à musique. Chaque détail avait été pensé et organisé par les deux mariés. De la violoncelliste aux interventions durant la cérémonie, Harry se laissa porter par la douceur du moment. Il ne put dire si le lieu y était pour beaucoup ou si l'amour des deux mariés suffisait, mais il se sentit ailleurs durant toute la cérémonie.

Seulement, il redescendit plus vite que prévu de son petit nuage de coton sur lequel la cérémonie l'avait hissé lorsqu'il vit un visage qu'il ne s'attendait plus à voir aujourd'hui. Physionomiste ou pas, il aurait reconnu ce visage entre mille. Il aurait reconnu ces prunelles bleues qui s'étaient tant de fois plongées dans les siennes entre mille autres -autres qui auraient eu l'air très fade à leurs côtés. Ces lèvres si fines qu'il avait tant de fois embrassées. Ces cheveux indomptables dans lesquels ses doigts avaient si souvent glissé. Il était là, devant lui. Et Harry était complètement perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas son esprit, trop préoccupé par les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface depuis son retour à Los Angeles, qui lui jouait un nouveau tour. Mais à force de le voir se mouvoir parmi la foule d'invités, une coupe de champagne à la main, élégamment vêtu d'un costume bleu marine des plus sobres et qui pourtant ne semblait pouvoir aller à personne d'autre qu'à lui, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence, et arrêter de le fixer de la sorte. Louis était bien là, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Pris soudainement de maux de tête et de tremblements, Harry décida de s'éloigner un instant, afin de se concentrer sur la situation et de prendre l'air. Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer et était à deux doigts de laisser la panique gagner sur lui. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les yeux bleus de Louis.

Personne ne le vit se détacher de la masse d'invité.e.s bruyante. Ils.elles étaient de toute façon trop occupé.e.s à complimenter les mariés ou à se remémorer des souvenirs qu'ils.elles s'étaient créés ensemble. Quant à Harry, les mariés avaient bel et bien disparu de son esprit, seuls restaient -dans une confrontation terrible et un chaos grotesque- des souvenirs certes, mais qui appartenaient à sa relation avec Louis, et non à celle qu'il entretenait avec Emily, et encore moins avec Thomas. Sa tête commença à lui faire mal au moment même où il s'appuya contre le petit muret en pierre qui délimitait la propriété, ses jambes tremblantes l'en remercièrent. C'était trop, trop douloureux. Et alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les incontrôlables battements de son cœur, il les regretta à l'instant où une voix derrière lui marqua l'arrêt complet de ces battements.

-Harry ? 

L'interpellé se crispa et n'osa pas se retourner, n'étant pas prêt à affronter la personne qui se tenait derrière lui. Il se mit à espérer qu'il s'en irait lorsqu'il verrait qu'Harry ne se retournait pas, peut-être penserait-il qu'il s'était trompé de personne. Mais lui même n'y croyait pas. Parce que c'était mal connaître Louis. Et Harry était, à une certaine époque, la personne qui le connaissait le mieux au monde, et une partie de lui refusait de croire que ce privilège ne lui était plus réservé. Il connaissait Louis par cœur, il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsque sa voix brisa le silence une nouvelle fois.

-Harry ?

En entendant sa voix se rapprocher et ses pas fouler l'herbe, Harry se retourna brusquement, ne voulant pas que Louis s'approche davantage. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en se retrouvant de nouveau si proche de lui, trop proche de lui. Même si Louis essayait d'attirer l'attention de son ancien amant depuis quelques minutes, il fut surpris de le voir se retourner si soudainement et sursauta avant de s'arrêter net. Il n'était pas si loin d'Harry, toujours plus près qu'il ne l'avait été ces dix dernières années mais toujours trop loin pour voir la couleur de ses yeux.

-C'est bien toi. Je me disais bien aussi qu'il n'y avait que toi pour porter un costume pareil !

Harry fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard nerveux à son propre costume, bien qu'il sût parfaitement à quoi il ressemblait. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Louis, aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point à l'aise et s'adresser à lui aussi facilement alors que lui devait lutter avec chaque organe de son corps pour qu'aucun d'eux ne déclarent forfait et l'abandonnent avant la fin de cet échange ?

-Euh ouais, je suppose, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Louis ne parut pas s'en formaliser et continua sur sa lancée, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux.

-Il est pas mal, si on aime les fleurs quoi.

Harry ne voyait pas où Louis voulait en venir. Pourquoi se comportait-il de la sorte alors qu'ils se détestaient mutuellement et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis près de dix ans ? Son comportement commençait à énerver Harry. De toute façon, depuis dix ans, tout ce qui pouvait concerner Louis l'énervait.

Alors que Louis ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour faire une nouvelle remarque maladroite sur le costume d'Harry, ce dernier le prit de court.

-A quoi tu joues Louis ?

Les rôles s'inversèrent alors et alors qu'Harry avait repris ses esprits -en apparence- et une certaine assurance sortie de nul part, ce fut au tour de Louis d'être déstabilisé par les paroles de son interlocuteur, à moins que ce ne fut par sa voix -plus grave que dix ans auparavant- ou les deux. Sûrement les deux. Il se reprit cependant, fronça les sourcils à son tour et ne se démonta pas en répondant à Harry qui semblait être plus que jamais sur ses gardes.

-Je ne joue à rien, Harry, dit-il en détachant à son tour son nom, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de raisonner très fort dans la tête de son propriétaire.

-Bien sûr, tu ne joues à rien, tu n'as rien fait. Comme toujours remarque, j'oubliais l'homme parfait que tu étais.

Les hostilités avaient commencé. Harry, aussi peu sanguin fût il d'habitude, n'était pas parvenu à contenir la colère qu'il entretenait depuis des années.

-Woh alors déjà tu vas commencer par te calmer.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire Louis, répondit Harry, le ton sec et cassant.

Louis haussa les sourcils et ne put contenir un rire nerveux qui sembla agacer Harry encore plus.

-Ok, tu fais ce que tu veux t'as raison vas-y énerve toi contre les gens qui veulent juste être gentils c'est pas mo..

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de ricaner en lui coupant la parole.

-Qui veulent être gentils ? Arrêtes Louis, je sais très bien que t'es venu me parler juste pour pouvoir te foutre de ma gueule. Aies au moins le courage de l'admettre.

-Alors là c'est la meilleure. Je peux savoir pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ?

-Parce que ça t'amuse.

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'amuse exactement ?

Harry se tut soudainement. Il répondit cependant dans sa tête « de me voir dans cet état, à cause de toi ». Mais cela serait revenu à avouer à Louis qu'il avait un quelconque impact sur lui et il se le refusait. Même si franchement, il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'Harry était dans un tel état de nervosité à cause de Louis. Et ce dernier avait toujours eu une vue parfaite. Mais contrairement à ce que Harry semblait croire, Louis était loin de s'en réjouir.

-Il n'y a absolument rien qui m'amuse là Harry. Je suis juste venu vérifier que c'était bien toi que j'avais vu passer parce que j'étais surpris de te voir ici. Surpris, pas déçu ni énervé. Et je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à te suivre pour me foutre de ta gueule, putain.

Harry baissa les yeux, se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir réagit de la sorte et de réaliser que Louis avait toujours cette emprise sur lui, celle de le calmer rapidement, juste en prenant une voix plus calme, posée. Il ne parvint cependant pas à calmer tout de suite la colère qui l'animait. Il se sentait alors comme une bête traquée, à l’affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre branche que l'on aurait brisée en marchant dessus, les paroles de Louis pouvant se référer à ces branches aussi fragiles que l'était le calme d'Harry à ce moment précis. Cependant, si Harry pensait connaître Louis par cœur, ce dernier était quant à lui certain de connaître son ancien amant encore mieux et il savait par ailleurs qu'il n'y avait rien à tirer d'un Harry braqué comme il l'était. C'est pour cette raison qu'il essaya de mettre de côté sa propre colère due à la réaction excessive d'Harry pour lui parler plus calmement afin de le calmer, ou du moins essayer.

-Écoute, Emily m'avait dit que tu ne venais pas. C'est pour ça que quand je t'ai vu passer, au début je n'y ai pas cru. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire. Mais ton costume..franchement..ça ne pouvait être que toi. C'est pour ça que quand je t'ai vu t'éloigner, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et je t'ai suivi.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry alors que Louis finissait à peine sa phrase.

-Euh...parce que j'avais envie de te parler, répondit Louis, quelque peu décontenancé.

-Pourquoi ? répéta Harry.

Louis resta silencieux un instant, pris au dépourvu. Tout s'était fait naturellement à vrai dire, il ne s'était pas demandé une seule seconde pourquoi il voulait aller lui parler, ni ce qu'il allait lui dire -d'où la réflexion un peu bancale sur le costume.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas réfléchi. Ça s'est fait spontanément, quand je t'ai vu j'ai tout de suite eu envie de te parler...fin, normal quoi?

Harry remercia silencieusement le ciel, ou toute autre force spirituelle, d'avoir fait en sorte que personne ne soit venu les rejoindre et ait assisté à ce dialogue mouvementé qui mettait Harry horriblement mal à l'aise. Il était tiraillé entre ce qui semblait être la -touchante?- sincérité de Louis, et la colère qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver lorsqu'il pensait à son ex amant et qui n'avait fait qu'exploser en le voyant devant lui. Il semblait perdu et Louis le remarqua immédiatement. Ce dernier tenta alors de faire quelques pas pour se rapprocher de son cadet mais s'arrêta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il le vit se crisper. Il prit alors une longue inspiration et tenta doucement, d'une voix qu'il espérait assez douce pour parvenir à calmer Harry -en supposant que la sensibilité du plus jeune à ce timbre de voix spécifique n'ait pas changé ou pire encore, disparu en dix ans.

-Je suis désolée si je t'ai pris de court et si je t'ai surpris...C'était un peu intrusif de ma part je m'en rends compte.

Ce fut alors au tour d'Harry d'inspirer profondément avant de lever le regard pour l'ancrer dans celui de Louis avant de lui répondre.

-Emily m'avait dit que tu ne viendrais pas. Que tu avais trop de boulot.

Louis arqua un petit sourire et ne put contenir un petit rire nerveux qui fila entre ses lèvres.

-Oui bah je crois qu'elle s'est un peu foutue de notre gueule à tous les deux. Elle s'est peut-être dit qu'on ne viendrait pas sinon..ce qui..

-Je ne serais pas venu si j'avais su que tu serais là. Et elle le savait. Je le lui avais dit.

Louis parut surpris mais ne montra cependant pas à Harry sa déception, ni le fait qu'il se sentait profondément blessé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Pourquoi ? tenta Louis avant qu'Harry ne soupire.

-Parce que j'en ai déjà chié pour monter dans ce putain d'avion pendant 8h, alors si en plus j'avais du me dire que j'allais m'infliger toute cette angoisse pour revoir mon connard d'ex copain qui m'a brisé le cœur il y a dix ans..bonjour l'horreur.

Harry avait toujours eu la décence d'être honnête, Louis ne pouvait vraiment pas lui enlever ça. C'était d'ailleurs une qualité qu'il avait toujours admirée chez Harry. Il l'admirait cependant un peu moins compte tenu de l'effet que venait de lui faire ces quelques mots. Cette fois ci, il ne put cacher son émotion et se pinça les lèvres, baissant le regard en secouant la tête.

-Je vois. Au moins ça te fera une bonne raison de le reprendre dans l'autre sens et qui sait, l'idée de partir loin de moi t'aidera peut-être à surmonter ta terrible angoisse. Ca t'as bien servi il y a dix ans.

Le sarcasme était la preuve même que les propos d'Harry l'avait profondément agacé et surtout blessé. Il eut beau se détester à l'instant même où il prononça cette phrase, sachant qu'il usait de la plus grosse angoisse de son cadet pour exprimer sa propre douleur, mais le côté odieux et hargneux d'Harry le mit hors de lui et il ne parvint pas à se canaliser.

-Ton connard d'ex copain, comme tu le dis si bien, te souhaite une excellente soirée. J'espère au moins qu'Emily n'aura pas poussé le vice jusqu'au bout en nous plaçant à la même table.

Les lèvres toujours pincées et le regard dur, Louis porta une dernière fois son attention sur Harry avant de se retourner et de rejoindre la masse d'invité.e.s parmi laquelle personne n'avait semblé remarquer l'absence des deux jeunes hommes, ni leur dialogue mouvementé.

Après avoir repris ses esprits et avoir insulté mentalement Louis de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passèrent par la tête, Harry se décida lui aussi à rejoindre le reste des convives. Bien déterminé à ne pas se laisser abattre par cet incident imprévu, Harry se dirigea vers le bar pour y demander une coupe de champagne, persuadé que ces quelques gouttes d'alcool lui permettraient d'oublier la présence de son ex amant à une soirée qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Il remercia le serveur, se retourna et aperçu quelques mètres plus loin, le groupe d'ami.e.s d'Emily et Thomas avec qui il avait fait connaissance deux jours auparavant. Harry décida donc de les rejoindre, non sans regarder autour de lui pour essayer d'apercevoir Louis. Il eut alors un nouveau pincement au cœur en le voyant, toujours entouré de leurs ancien.ne.s ami.e.s. Malgré lui, Harry ne put ignorer son cœur qui se serra une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il les vit tou.s.tes avec un immense sourire scotché aux lèvres alors que Louis semblait complètement ailleurs. Son regard était vague et son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune expression. Harry eut beau se convaincre que c'était bien fait pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas à venir à ce mariage déjà, mais surtout qu'il n'avait pas à venir le voir lui pour parler, qu'il avait bien mérité de se sentir mal...il avait de la peine pour lui et une petite voix dans sa tête raisonnait, tentant de le faire culpabiliser en lui signifiant à quel point il avait été odieux avec son ex amant alors que ce dernier venait juste prendre de ses nouvelles. Harry chassa une dernière fois cette petite voix dans un coin de sa tête et lui intima de le laisser tranquille avant de rejoindre les ami.e.s des mariés qui l'accueillirent à bras ouverts, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à la voix si douce de Louis qui n'avait pas bougé d'un octave en dix ans.

 

*

 

En raison de son costume des plus originaux, Harry se retrouva rapidement au centre de quelques conversations sur l'audace d'un tel costume -non sans jamais négliger sa beauté. Il fut aussi la proie des photographes et, si dans un premier temps il en fut flatté et amusé et s'en amusa, il regretta soudainement son choix vestimentaire lorsque le photographe professionnel engagé par son amie proposa de passer aux photos de groupes. Il avait tout d'abord demandé innocemment à Harry quel lien le liait avec les mariés et une fois qu'il eut sa réponse, il se mit à hausser la voix, hélant l'assemblée.

-Les ami.e.s de lycée d'Emily ! Venez la ! On va faire une photo de groupe. Emily ! Emily, où sont tes ami.e.s du lycée ?

Ravie, Emily congédia sa mère -qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement-. Nettement moins ravi, le jeune homme resta près du photographe, à regarder un petit groupe de gens qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'approcher d'eux, Louis en fin de cortège. Quelques un.e.s eurent l'air surpris.es de voir Harry -de le reconnaître- et ce dernier se retrouva alors à saluer ses ancien.ne.s ami.e.s, le cœur plus serré que jamais. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Louis lui brûler le dos tandis qu'il s'adonnait à de chaleureuses retrouvailles.

Après ces quelques salutations et retrouvailles animées par la joie d'Emily, le petit groupe s'organisa pour prendre la pause. Harry avait évidemment fait tout son possible pour être le plus loin possible de Louis, le tout dans une discrétion qui lui était propre. Cependant, c'était sans compter ce charmant photographe pour qui Harry commençait à développer une haine profonde.

-Ah non non ça ne va pas. C'est pas harmonieux ! Tiens toi là, avec le costume à fleurs, mets toi plutôt ici..à côté du costume bleu marine à côté d'Emily. Toi là... ?

-Euh...Louis.

-Voilà merci ! Mets toi à côté de Louis ça ira mieux, ce sera plus joli.

Il donna une nouvelle indication pour que deux autres personnes échangent leur place. Mais les deux hommes concernés par la précédente remarque n'écoutaient déjà plus. Harry se mouva timidement parmi le groupe d'amis, non sans noter quelques rires ou regards bourrés de sous entendus de leur part, jusqu'à arriver aux côtés de Louis qui ne lui adressa pas un regard. « Pas étonnant vu la façon dont tu lui as parlé en même temps », lui glissa sa petite voix intérieure et Harry du toussoter nerveusement pour la chasser de son esprit.

La proximité du groupe pour la photo n'arrangea en rien le mal-être de Harry qui dut presque, malgré lui, se coller à Louis pour satisfaire ce photographe à la con. Leurs bras se frôlaient dangereusement, et dans un infime mouvement de groupe, leurs mains se rencontrèrent brièvement. Le cœur de Harry bâtait si fort dans ses tempes qu'il n'entendait pas une once du brouhaha autour de lui, ni le photographe qui leur intimait de sourire. Il était, toujours malgré lui, totalement absorbé par le sourire de son voisin qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses lèvres, comme s'il avait été ensorcelé, si bien que lorsque le photographe demanda un peu plus fort que tout le monde regarde l'objectif et non son voisin ou sa voisine, Harry vit les lèvres de Louis s'étirer un peu plus encore avant de lever les yeux vers Harry, très discrètement. Alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le photographe, non sans garder son petit sourire en coin qu'Harry n'arrivait définitivement pas à quitter des yeux, Louis pinça doucement la main de son voisin afin de le faire redescendre sur terre, qu'ils puissent enfin prendre cette foutue photo. Harry eut du mal à cacher sa honte derrière un sourire crispé -juste pour faire plaisir à ce putain de photographe-, le sourire de Louis n'avait quant à lui jamais autant transpiré de sincérité.

Une fois les quelques photos prises, le groupe d'amis commença à se disperser, Harry le premier, voulant absolument fuir Louis, et tous ses ancien.ne.s ami.e.s capables de lui poser une question qui le mettrait encore plus mal à l'aise, le plus vite possible. C'était bien sûr sans compter Emily qui l'appela. Il se retourna et se pinça les lèvres en la voyant aux côtés de Louis, sa main posée sur son bras comme pour lui intimer silencieusement de ne pas bouger, et son sourire trahissait clairement ses intentions. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sourire, celui qui indiquait qu'elle allait faire une connerie et qu'elle en était fière. Encore un détail chez la jeune femme qui n'avait pas pris une ride en dix ans.

-Reviens ! J'ai envie de faire une photo avec Louis et toi. Je ne vous ai pas vus depuis tellement longtemps !

Harry crut s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et put sans problème voir la mâchoire de son ancien amant se crisper. Louis avait toujours su cacher sa contrariété, Harry n'était même pas surpris de le voir adresser un charmant sourire à leur amie alors que lui se retenait de lui adresser un doigt magistral. A la place, il les rejoignit et les deux hommes se positionnèrent chacun d'un côté de la mariée, plaquant tous deux une main dans son dos tout en faisant scrupuleusement attention de ne surtout pas toucher celle de l'autre. Et alors que le photographe bidouillait quelque chose sur son appareil photo, Louis fut le premier à parler en murmurant presque et en ne quittant pas l'objectif des yeux pour autant.

-Je te jure que tu as de la chance que ce soit ton mariage.

-Je te déteste Emily, ajouta à la suite son cadet, précisant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte que ses paroles n'étaient pas adressées à son ex amant. Tu nous le paieras.

-Moi aussi je vous aime les garçons. Et je suis ravie que vous vous entendiez sur un point, même si ma vie semble être en jeu.

-On ne s'entend pas ! lachèrent-ils en chœur, dans une parfaite synchronisation.

Cette réponse en duo, preuve de l'éternité de leur complicité, eut le mérite de faire rire les trois amis -leur offrant au passage une magnifique photo. Emily reprit alors la parole, d'une voix emplie de douceur et de reconnaissance.

-Merci d'être venus les gars. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer me marier sans l'un de vous...

Elle leur adressa un regard aussi tendre que l'était sa voix. Harry passa un bras par dessus ses épaules et la rapprocha contre lui afin de la serrer contre lui. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, Emily offrit un doux sourire à Louis en ouvrant le bras qui n'était pas occupé à étreindre Harry, en guise d'invitation silencieuse à les rejoindre. Louis fit une légère grimace mais se résigna, glissant un bras dans le dos de son amie.

Le petit trio se referma alors lorsqu'Harry osa glisser lui aussi un bras dans le dos de son ex amant, geste auquel ce dernier répondit aussitôt, comme s'il attendait son autorisation, en remontant sa main sur les omoplates du jeune homme. Ils furent tous trois comme coupés du monde l'espace d'un instant. Coupés de la masse d'invité.e.s qui les regardait à présent, bercés par le bruit de leur respiration. Emily frotta le dos de ses amis en riant doucement.

-Bon les gars...à moins que vous ne vouliez vous faire prendre tous les deux en photos, je crois que j'ai une montagne d'autre personnes qui attendent pour en prendre avec moi.

L'ironie de la jeune femme fit rire ses deux amis et ils se détachèrent alors les uns des autres. Harry essaya de ne pas penser au vide qu'il ressentit soudainement, ni à la chaleur de la main de Louis dans son dos, et encore moins au fait que ce dernier l'eut fait traîner un peu plus longtemps dans le bas de son dos tandis qu'Emily les remercia silencieusement, les yeux brillants.

Après avoir regardé silencieusement leur amie prendre des photos avec toute l'assemblée, notamment avec son mari, Louis et Harry s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, non sans se jeter un dernier regard confus. Harry se fit alpaguer par une des demoiselles d'honneur d'Emily qui lui demanda de l'aide pour régler un détail avec la décoration des tables et Louis en profita pour le regarder s'éloigner avant de rejoindre ses ancien.ne.s camarades de lycée, l'esprit toujours embué par la proximité qu'il venait de partager avec son ancien amant et qui lui retournait la tête.

 

*

 

L'heure du repas arriva enfin et si Harry avait déjà prévu d'avoir une sérieuse explication avec son amie dans les jours à venir à propos de son mensonge sur la venue de Louis, il dut se contenir pour ne pas y aller tout de suite et l'incendier lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle -et Thomas- avaient choisi de faire des tables à thème en fonction des relations. S'il s'était extasié sur la beauté de ces nombreuses tables rondes si joliment décorées de pivoines roses et blanches et de bougies protégées par de toutes aussi jolies cloches en verre, il se mit à les détester car dorénavant, elles représentaient une trop grosse proximité avec son ancien amant qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment gérer. Des tables à thème en fonction des affinités des personnes. Sa mauvaise foi ne put s'empêcher de pester, trouvant cette façon de faire très ségrégative car elle obligeait les gens à parler avec les invités qu'ils connaissaient déjà, sans leur offrir la possibilité de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Elle pestait presque assez fort pour couvrir une autre petit voix intérieure qui lui faisait remarquer, à juste titre, qu'il était d'usage d'organiser un tel plan de table pour un mariage car on ne pouvait décemment pas placer les gens au hasard, avec de purs inconnus pour toute une soirée. De plus, la table sur laquelle avait été placés Harry -et donc Louis- incluait toute leur groupe d'ami.e.s d'il y a vingt ans. Il aurait été absurde de les dispatcher sur d'autres de ces jolies tables rondes, sachant qu'ils.elles étaient peu nombreu.x.ses à être resté.e.s sur Los Angeles, eux.elles mêmes ne connaissant donc pas la majorité de l'assemblée.

Harry se rapprocha alors de la table, aux côtés de Niall, un ancien ami du lycée avec qui il discutait depuis quelques minutes lorsque Thomas appela tout le monde à gagner sa place. Les deux hommes continuèrent leur conversation tout en regardant les petits cartons sur lesquels étaient inscrits les noms de chaque personne en lettres dorées. Par chance, Harry était placé entre Niall et Danielle, deux ami.e.s avec qui certes il avait coupé les ponts après sa séparation avec Louis, mais qui ne semblaient pas lui en tenir rigueur aux vues des quelques messages échangés au cours de ces dernières années. « Dieu merci elle n'a pas poussé le vice jusqu'à me mettre à côté de lui ». Louis était en effet placé en face de lui, un peu en biais. Il n'aurait pas à supporter sa présence juste à côté de lui, mais il n'allait cependant pas pouvoir échapper à son regard, plus brûlant que jamais depuis qu'ils avaient échangé cette accolade avec Emily, plus tôt dans la soirée.

Tout le groupe d'ami.e.s finit donc par s'installer à la table, plaisantant sur la présence de telle ou telle personne -essentiellement celles de Harry et de Louis qui, depuis dix ans, avaient complètement disparu du paysage.

-C'est dingue quand même. Dix ans après on se retrouve tous là pour le mariage d'Emily, commença Liam.

-Je n'aurais pas parié que ce soit la première du groupe à se marier, lança innocemment Danielle.

Louis et Harry baissèrent tout deux la tête d'un même réflexe, comprenant le sous entendu de leur amie. Avant leur rupture soudaine, les deux hommes représentaient un modèle en matière de couple pour tout leur groupe d'ami.e.s. Tou.s.tes sans exception étaient certain.ne.s qu'ils seraient les premiers à se marier, tant Harry en parlait à longueur de temps et tant Louis était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, à céder à tous ses caprices, à satisfaire toutes ses envies, à combler tous ses besoins, tout ça pour voir son sourire s'étendre sur son visage et ses fossettes se creuser. Il aurait été près à lui décrocher la lune si seulement il l'avait suggéré. Alors un mariage à côté, ce n'était pas grand chose finalement. Aucun du groupe d'ami.e.s présent à cette table ne le savait, mais avant qu'ils ne se séparent, chacun de leur côté, Louis et Harry avaient commencé à y songer sérieusement. Harry plus sérieusement que son amant c'est certain, son côté fleur bleue ne lui laissant aucun répit face à une alliance et une promesse d'amour éternel.

-Comme quoi ahah, meubla Louis, bien conscient de la gène de son ex amant à l'autre bout de la table -ainsi que de la sienne- et voulant à tout prix changer de sujet. Moi ce qui m'étonne le plus de la part d'Emily ce sont ces...bougies sous cloche ? Où est l'encens qui embaumait tout son appart ?

Louis avait toujours eu un don particulier pour changer de sujet, autant que pour faire rire l'assemblée. Son aisance naturelle permit donc au petit groupe d'enchaîner sur leurs souvenirs de la jeune Emily qu'ils.elles avaient connu dix ans auparavant. Les écoutant d'une oreille parler de la fois ou elle faillit foutre le feu à son appartement à cause de foutu encens qui cramait constamment et des tentures qui tapissaient tous les murs de chez elle, Louis jeta un coup d’œil à Harry. Celui ci semblait écouter tout aussi distraitement le petit groupe, les yeux fixés sur ses doigts qu'il triturait nerveusement. Il avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse habitude, celle de s'arracher la peau, essentiellement celle de ses mains, lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise, angoissé ou énervé. Inconsciemment, il se mettait à gratter tout morceau de peau à sa disposition, parfois jusqu'au sang, parfois juste assez fort pour laisser une trace rose sur le dos de sa main, ou à la naissance de son poignet. Bien que décorées de quelques tatouages, les mains d'Harry étaient recouvertes de ces marques roses, cicatrices plus ou moins discrètes et signes d'angoisses insurmontables. Louis sentit alors une immense frustration l'envahir. Il aurait voulu se lever et encercler Harry de ses bras pour qu'il lâche ses mains, ou être assis à côté de lui pour pouvoir prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne et caresser cette peau meurtrie le plus doucement du monde. Il aurait voulu le rassurer à travers ce doux contact, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant, pour le calmer. Il aurait voulu que personne ne fasse de remarque, même indirecte, sur leur rupture. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir rompu avec Harry. En regardant son ancien amour s'écorcher les mains, il aurait voulu y voir une alliance. Il aurait voulu que ce soit leur mariage, ce soir.

A la place, il resta là, assis sur sa chaise, n'écoutant plus du tout la conversation autour de lui, les yeux toujours fixés sur les doigts d'Harry, à se demander de combien de marques sur sa peau était-il responsable. En dix ans, de combien de nouvelles cicatrices avait-il été la source ? De sa place, il ne pouvait bien les distinguer et encore moins les compter mais il était certain que la peau de son ancien amant devait être davantage meurtrie que la dernière fois qu'il y avait goûté. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur, plus encore lorsqu'il imagina le reste de son corps mutilé, par sa faute. Sentant sa propre angoisse lui monter à la gorge, Louis toussota nerveusement pour reprendre une certaine constance et porta sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres. Son attention se reporta sur la conversation autour de la table.

-Moi j'ai toujours été persuadé qu'elle finirait avec une nana ! Lança Liam.

-Ça c'est parce que tu as toujours été frustré qu'elle refuse toutes tes avances, renchérit Julie, la voisine de Louis, provoquant ainsi l'hilarité de la table.

Les rires plus ou moins sonores de ses camarades eurent pour effet de sortir Harry de sa réflexion personnelle. Il leva les yeux de ses doigts, ne remarquant même pas les traînés roses qu'il avait laissé sur ses mains et qui le picotaient légèrement. Niall lui adressa un regard bienveillant auquel Harry répondit par un fin sourire. Son regard balaya la table, non sans s'attarder sur Louis qui semblait être en pleine contemplation du menu. Son cœur sursauta lorsqu'il entendit sa voix enjouée interpeller la tablé.

-Tartare de légumes provençaux, mousse de chèvre frais au piment d'Espelette. Elle a même poussé le vice jusqu'à mettre des mots français dans son menu. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici sait ce que veut dire « provençaux » sérieusement ?

Les rires de ses compères redoublèrent d'ardeur autour de la table, Harry y compris qui se fendit même de s'adresser directement à Louis.

-Mh moi ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, rougissant en sentant tous les regards soudain posés sur lui.

-Ah mais oui c'est vrai que tu habites en France maintenant ! Reprit Liam.

-Harry le français ! Lança Niall à ses côtés.

Le regard de Louis ne le quittait pas et Harry y trouva la force de répondre à ses ami.e.s.

-Eh oui. En fait, provençaux, c'est un adjectif pour qualifier les produits, ou les gens d'une région de France. La Provence. C'est dans le sud de la France. C'est une région magnifique d'ailleurs, très ensoleillée, avec de la lavande partout et le soir on peut entendre des criquets chanter toute la nuit. C'est...très joli.

Ses deux derniers mots furent directement adressés à l'homme se tenant en face de lui qui semblait boire ses paroles avec une attention démesurée. Emballés par cette anecdote, ses ami.e.s lui posèrent quelques questions sur sa vie en France, sur les Français.e.s en général ou encore sur la langue. Questions auxquelles Harry se donna un grand plaisir à répondre car il était le premier à être tombé sous le charme de la vie qu'il menait désormais depuis dix ans. Tou.s.tes semblaient intéressé.e.s par son récit, tous y allaient de leurs questions, leurs remarques, leurs clichés sur la France. Seul Louis restait silencieux, guettant chaque fait et geste de celui qui était devenu en un instant le centre de l'attention. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il cherchait ses mots, ou qu'un mot français lui échappait. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre Harry parler français. Et encore plus pour l'entendre lui parler français à lui.

 

*

 

Une fois les entrées servies et dégustées par tou.s.tes les invité.e.s, Emily prit le micro pour annoncer qu'en raison d'un petit problème de cuisson, il allait falloir attendre un petit peu pour que le plat soit servi.

-Super ça nous laisse le temps de checker les derniers détails les gars ! Lança Danielle à l'assemblée.

-De quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda Louis, visiblement confus.

-Ah merde mais oui c'est vrai. Emily nous avait dit que vous ne viendriez pas toi et Harry donc on vous a pas inclus dans le truc...

Louis nota le « toi et Harry » dans un coin de sa tête et écouta son amie lui expliquer leur projet. Ils.elles avaient préparé un diaporama retraçant l'adolescence et le début de la vie d'adulte de la mariée, le tout accompagné de chansons de cette époque reprises et réécrites à leur sauce.

-Vous êtes dedans hein, on ne vous a pas oubliés. Mais du coup on a tous une partie de la chanson à chanter et donc...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Danielle, la coupa Harry. Ce sera une surprise pour nous aussi de revoir toutes ces photos.

Il jeta un regard à Louis qui hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer ses propos. Tous deux rassurèrent leurs ami.e.s et les pressèrent d'aller finir les derniers détails de leur projet. Une fois ces dernier.e.s parti.e.s, le silence autour de la table n'eut pas l'air de déranger les deux hommes qui échangèrent un regard amusé.  
-Je me demande quelles photos ils vont bien pouvoir ressortir, commença Harry.

Louis ne répondit rien et se leva. Harry fronça les sourcils, croyant que Louis quittait la table, trop mal à l'aise pour pouvoir rester seul avec lui. Au contraire, les chaises étant toutes libres, Louis fit le tour de la table pour s'asseoir là où se trouvait Danielle quelques minutes auparavant, juste à côté d'Harry. Il réajusta sa veste en s'asseyant et se pinça les lèvres.

-Je ne t'entendais pas bien. Et puis à quoi bon se parler d'un bout à l'autre de la table alors que je pouvais me rapprocher. Enfin à moins que ça te dérange.

Louis devait encore avoir en tête la façon dont Harry avait rejeté sa tentative de discussion au début de la soirée, mais ne lui en tenait visiblement pas rigueur. Son cadet était bien conscient que les cartes étaient entre ses mains et il décida de mettre sa colère et sa fierté de côté pour ne pas gâcher cette soirée, et encore moins les quelques instants qu'il pouvait passer avec son ex amant, après dix ans sans l'avoir vu.

-Non non, pas du tout. Je...je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir là et... tu sais comment je suis quand on change les plans à la dernière minute.

Le regard de Louis dériva inconsciemment sur les mains d'Harry. Ce dernier le remarqua et les cacha sous la nappe, gêné de se montrer si vulnérable face à lui. Cependant, bien qu'il ne se l'admit pas vraiment, il fut touché par le fait que Louis se souvienne de cette particularité qui lui était propre, et aussi par le fait qu'il ait toujours le réflexe de s'en inquiéter, même après toutes ces années.

-Non je comprends. Je suis arrivé un peu brusquement donc si en plus tu n'avais pas envie de me voir...

Harry grimaça.

-C'est pas que je n'avais pas envie de te voir...

Louis s'éclaircit la gorge, les lèvres pincées.

-Harry. Pas la peine de me mentir.

-Ouais d'accord. J'avais pas du tout envie de te voir, répondit-il précipitamment.

Louis inspira longtemps. Il but deux nouvelles gorgées de champagne et leva son regard au loin, ne voulant surtout pas poser ses yeux sur son voisin même s'il savait pertinemment que ce dernier avait toujours son regard fixé sur ses mains et qu'il ne daignerait pas le regarder.

-Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair, siffla Louis.

-En même temps...je n'allais pas te sauter dans les bras. Fin tu t'en doutes je pense.

-J'estime qu'il y a un fossé entre me sauter dans les bras, chose à laquelle je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde, et m'envoyer chier comme tu l'as fait. Mais si je devais m'y attendre alors ça change tout.

Harry tiqua, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. Le sarcasme de Louis avait toujours eu don de l'agacer au plus haut point.

-Ne joues pas au plus débile Louis, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Louis se tourna enfin vers Harry qui entre temps, avait eu le courage de lever la tête et le fixait de ses prunelles vertes.

-Putain mais tu me saoules avec tes expressions à la con. Je ne joues à rien, encore moins au plus débile. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le favori à ce jeu là et tu sais que j'ai toujours eu horreur de perdre.

-T'es toujours aussi con.

-Et toi toujours aussi chiant, répliqua aussi vite Louis, piqué au vif par les réflexions d'Harry.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes alors qu'aucun d'eux n'entreprit de baisser le regard. Ils continuaient à se regarder, à se dévisager. Leur jeu de regards se prolongea sans qu'aucun des deux n'y renonce. Harry avait les sourcils froncés, prêt à bondir à la moindre remarque de Louis, telle une bête traquée. Louis quant à lui serrait les dents, cherchant désespérément un moyen de débloquer la situation, non sans forcément épargner son ex amant. Il mit alors sa fierté de côté et soupira une énième fois avant de rompre le contact visuel, reposant ses yeux sur sa flûte de champagne qu'il porta une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné. Je ne t'adresserai plus la parole de la soirée si c'est ça que tu souhaites. Je saute dans un avion demain matin et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi.

S'ils n'avaient pas été affairés à recevoir de nouvelles félicitations, les mariés auraient sûrement pu entendre le nouveau soupir d'Harry de leur table tant il n'avait fait aucun effort pour le retenir, et encore moins pour le réduire.

-Et ben voilà. Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver Louis, lui lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues par là ?

-Je n'insinue rien. C'est juste un constat. Encore une fois tu prends la fuite, comme d'hab' quoi.

Louis haussa les sourcils et posa sa flûte sur la table avant de se retourner complètement pour faire face à Harry.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure de la part du mec qui a carrément changé de continent après une rupture, cracha-t-il.

Harry ricana.

-C'est facile hein, quand on est celui qui quitte l'autre, surtout pour se marier avec une nana dans la foulée. Effectivement là tu n'as pas besoin de te barrer loin de tout ce qui te rappelle à quel point t'as le cœur brisé.

-Parce que tu crois que ça a été simple pour moi de rompre avec toi ? Et de te voir te barrer à l'autre bout du monde ?

-Honnêtement ? Ouais. Plus simple que d'être largué comme une merde du jour au lendemain.

-Donc on en est là ? A faire un concours de celui qui a le plus souffert ? Tu veux être aussi mesquin ?

Harry triturait ses doigts, nerveusement. Ses ongles frottaient contre sa peau en suivant le rythme effréné qu'avait pris son cœur depuis le début de cet échange.

-T'es quand même gonflé de t'être pointé aujourd'hui et de me faire tout ce cirque Louis merde. T'as aucune gêne.

Louis bouillait. Sa jambe tressautait sous la table, comme s'il se retenait de bondir sur son cadet. Tous deux tentaient tout de même de garder leur échange le plus discret possible afin de ne pas ameuter toute l'assemblée autour d'eux et de ne pas gâcher le mariage de leur amie, même si quiconque aurait posé ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur eux aurait deviné immédiatement le ton de leur conversation.

-Mais merde Calimero t'as fini ton cirque là ? Tu crois que t'as le monopole de la souffrance c'est ça ? Que t'es le seul à en avoir chié lorsqu'on a rompu ?

-Lorsque TU as rompu Louis !

-Mais t'es monté en boucle ou quoi ?! Ouais ok j'ai eu le malheur de dire on arrête tout mais il ne me semble pas que tu te sois beaucoup battu contre cette décision. Donc ce qui est gonflé c'est que TOI tu me parles de fuite. A aucun moment t'as essayé de réparer les choses.

-Réparer quoi Louis ? Tu venais de me dire que j'étais qu'un gamin et qu'il fallait qu'on s'arrête là. A t'entendre y'avait plus rien à réparer.

-Et donc parce que je dis un truc c'est la parole du Messi ? Tu me prenais la tête pendant des heures pour un parfum de glace mais pour la fin de notre relation tu n'as rien dit ! A aucun moment tu m'as dit que je faisais une connerie. Tu m'as laissé nous embarquer là dedans, tu nous as laissé nous embarquer là dedans, finit Louis, la gorge serrée.

Les deux hommes étaient essoufflés, mêmes s'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas trop élever la voix. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient, trahissant l'émotion qui semblait le submerger. Son cœur s'affolait à chacun des mots de Louis et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau à chaque nouveau souvenir de leur rupture qui remontait à la surface. Cette conversation était beaucoup trop dure à supporter et au fur et à mesure que les deux anciens amants déchargeaient sur l'autre la faute de leur séparation, Harry réalisa que les dix ans qu'il avait passé loin de lui n'avaient rien changé à sa rancœur et n'avaient au contraire, fait que la renfoncer.

-Mais Louis merde. J'étais censé te dire quoi ? Ça faisait trois ans qu'on était ensemble, trois putains d'années que t'as foutu en l'air en me disant qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer parce que ta mère voulait que tu épouses cette connasse d'Eleanor et que ce serait plus simple comme ça ! Plus simple de te marier avec une gentille jeune fille pour faire plaisir à maman plutôt que d'assumer que t'étais amoureux d'un mec depuis des années. Si tant est que tu l'étais, se défendit Harry, les yeux gorgés de larmes.

Louis eut un sursaut en entendant sa supposition.

-Je t'interdis de douter des sentiments que j'avais pour toi Harry putain, j'étais fou de toi.

Harry renifla, baissant le regard. Il n'était plus capable d'aligner une pensée cohérente tant le souvenir de cet événement lui comprimait le cœur. Il était encore moins capable de répondre à la dernière affirmation de Louis, tant à cause du doute qu'il mettait dans ses propos, que du fait qu'il ait utilisé du passé. Louis pris sa tête entre ses mains et inspira fortement.

-J'étais dingue de toi putain...souffla-t-il.

-Suffisamment dingue de moi pour offrir le mariage dont on rêvait tous les deux à une autre personne. J'espère que le costume lui allait bien.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Harry avait toujours voulu se marier, avoir ce mariage magique que l'on nous sert dans chaque comédie romantique américaine. La pièce montée recouverte de pâte à sucre, aussi écœurante qu'addictive et que l'on n'ose à peine couper de peur de ruiner un si beau travail. Les tables rondes dressées au millimètre près. Le casse tête du plan de table. Il voulait tout. Il voulait ces trois mots prononcés fébrilement, cette alliance qui butte sur les phalanges tremblantes et qui provoque des petits rires dans l'assemblée. Il rêvait de cette joie particulière qui rythme les journées de mariage, du bonheur des familles, de son bonheur à lui. Il en rêvait depuis tout petit. Et si au début il en rêvait sans vraiment mettre de visage ni de corps sur cette personne à qui il s'abandonnerait corps et âme pour le restant de sa vie, il y avait peu à peu rajouté quelques centimètres, puis un costume trois pièces aussi élégant que le sien. Ce visage changeait au fil de ses conquêtes. L'amoureux transit qu'il était aimait imaginer chaque garçon dont il s'amourachait dans ce merveilleux costume bleu marine. Il allait mieux à certains qu'à d'autres. Et dans son imagination, personne ne l'avait jamais aussi bien porté que Louis. S'il en avait rêvé toute son enfance, après sa rupture avec lui, ce si beau mariage était devenu inenvisageable. Et si les deux hommes avaient déjà eu l'occasion de parler mariage lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, c'était uniquement pour évoquer de tous petits détails de la cérémonie semblables à ceux dont Harry rêvait depuis toujours et qui ne rendaient ce rêve que plus réel encore. Harry avait décrit le costume de ses rêves un nombre incalculable de fois à Louis, et ce dernier n'avait cessé de lui dire à quel point il serait séduisant dans ce costume et de rêver lui aussi, à se marier avec lui.

Cette petite pique sur le costume toucha Louis plus qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru.

-Je ne l'ai pas épousée, réussit-il a articuler.

Sa voix, bien que très faible en raison de l'émotion qui semblait barrer sa gorge atteignit tout de même les oreilles d'Harry. Décontenancé, ce dernier ne sut comment réagir face à une telle information. Environ un milliard de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne savait par où commencer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander des explications à son ex amant, un bruit strident de micro mal branché le surprit et le fit se retourner vers la scène qui avait été installée près de la table des mariés. Louis eut la même réaction, relevant la tête, dévoilant ainsi ses yeux rouges gorgés de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler.

Leur groupe d'ami.e.s, la bande avec qui ils avaient tant partagé, de bons comme de mauvais souvenirs, se tenait debout sur la scène, réclamant un petit peu d'attention. Les sourires qui brillaient sur chacun de leur visages trahissaient la nature de la surprise qu'ils.elles avaient prévu, et à en voir la tête de la mariée, elle connaissait trop bien ses ami.e.s pour ne pas s'attendre au pire. Tous deux bouleversés par la conversation qu'ils venaient d'échanger, Louis et Harry regardaient leurs anciens amis s'affairer autour d'un ordinateur et d'un rétroprojecteur. Danielle et Nick tiraient un drap blanc contre le mur tandis que Liam s'occupait de divertir l'assemblée en annonçant leur numéro.

-Bon Emily je pense que tu t'en doutais dans ta grande générosité, tu nous as offert trop de dossiers pour qu'on les garde pour nous. Tu es la première d'entre nous à te marier alors on est désolé.e.s d'avance mais tu vas en prendre plein la gueule.

L'assemblée rigola, plus ou moins franchement en fonction des tables.

-Mais si on fait ça ce n'est pas que pour toi ni pour te rappeler ta tendre jeunesse qui s'envole aujourd'hui. On le fait aussi pour Thomas, pour qu'il soit conscient de la chance qu'il a de t'épouser toi, et pas cette Emily là, finit-il en pointant le drap de sa main libre.

Le diaporama commença alors à défiler, au rythme de chansons qu'ils.elles n'avaient cessé d'écouter il y a plus de dix ans de cela. Chacun.e leur tour, les huit ami.e.s d'Emily qui avaient préparé cette surprise se passaient le micro pour chanter un bout de chanson avec des paroles écrites pour la mariée, légendant le plus drôlement possible les photos qui défilaient, toutes plus honteuses et amusantes les unes que les autres. Que ce soit grâce aux photos, ou aux commentaires que leurs ami.e.s faisaient, Louis et Harry se retrouvèrent plongés dans ce retour en arrière, comme si leur précédente altercation n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si les dix dernières années n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Sur le drap blanc, des photos des deux hommes avec Emily se mirent alors à défiler et les premières notes de « I'll be there for you » de The Rembrandts se firent entendre. Le cœur d'Harry se comprima en entendant cette chanson plus qu'en voyant les photos défiler les unes après les autres. Combien d'heures n'avait-il pas passées en compagnie de sa meilleure amie et de celui qui était, à l'époque, son petit ami, tous.tes les trois avachi.e.s sur le canapé de leur petit appartement, à se refaire encore et encore toutes les saisons de friends, dans n'importe quel ordre, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Il n'avait plus regardé aucun épisode de sa série préférée depuis sa rupture avec Louis, se sentant incapable de ne plus entendre son rire suivre chacune des blagues de Chandler. Son cœur battait si fort dans ses tempes qu'il n'entendait presque plus la musique. Il était totalement absorbé par les souvenirs qui le submergeaient, d'autant plus lorsqu'il verrouilla son regard sur le drap blanc et qu'il sentit son cœur le lâcher en voyant une photo de lui, lové dans les bras de Louis ; tous deux semblaient se faire engueuler par Emily qui les surplombait. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, ni la mariée qui ne retenait désormais plus ses larmes, ni même ses ami.e.s à l'origine de ce diaporama qui regardaient plus sa réaction ainsi que celle de Louis plutôt que celle de la mariée, et encore moins Louis, à ses côtés, plus bouleversé que jamais.

S'il n'avait ne serait-ce que tourné la tête un bref instant vers son voisin, il aurait vu toute la tristesse qui lui barrait le visage. Il aurait vu les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et inondaient ses prunelles bleues dans lesquelles il s'était tant de fois noyé. Il aurait vu le regret et l'erreur d'un homme sur un visage.

Le groupe d'ami.e.s s'était abstenu de commentaires pour la partie qui concernait Louis et Harry. Sans doute en avaient-ils.elles préparés mais avaient décidé de ne pas y donner suite en remarquant leur présence au mariage de leur amie. Les photos quant à elles parlaient d'elles-mêmes. On y retrouvait toute la complicité du fameux trio qu'ils.elles formaient à l'époque, mais aussi celle du couple que formaient Louis et Harry. On y retrouvait leur amour. Toutes les photos qu'ils.elles avaient choisies étaient magnifiques, même les plus drôles ou les plus honteuses car elles trahissaient toutes la naïveté, l'insouciance et surtout la beauté de ce qu'avait été leur jeunesse à tou.s.tes.

Le diaporama pris fin sur une photo de toute la bande, Emily comprise, prise dans le canapé de cette dernière, au milieu de ses fameuses tentures. L'assemblée toute entière applaudit la petite troupe. Ces applaudissements eurent pour effet de sortir Harry de ses souvenirs. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il ne put retenir quelques larmes qui défilèrent sur ses joues. Il prit soin de les essuyer du revers de la main avant de se tourner vers son voisin, instinctivement. Louis était collé au dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés, le regard dur. Ses lèvres pincées défiguraient tout son visage et Harry crut rêver lorsqu'il distingua les traces qu'avaient laissé ses larmes, tant sur ses joues que dans ses yeux rougis. Au contraire de son ex amant, Louis ne pleurait presque jamais, trop préoccupé par sa fierté et l'image qu'il pourrait en renvoyer. Harry l'avait bien entendu déjà vu pleurer, mais il aurait pu jurer que ces quelques fois ne dépassaient pas le nombre de convives assis.es à leur table. Sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point Louis semblait bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir, tout autant que lui -si ce n'était plus. Cependant, la boule qui lui barrait la gorge l'empêchait d’émettre un seul son en direction de son ex amant, seul son regard parlait pour lui.

Louis n'eut toutefois pas le courage d'affronter ce regard car il avait profondément peur d'y lire tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas lire de la part d'Harry : de la déception, de la colère, de la haine. Il inspira profondément et toussota nerveusement, le regard toujours fixé sur la petite scène qui était en train de se défaire.

-Tu as raison. Tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais du venir. C'était une connerie. Et tu as raison aussi, je ne suis qu'un gros lâche. Je suis désolé de t'avoir gâché le mariage d'Em', je sais à quel point ça comptait pour toi, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix étranglée qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Louis passa ses mains sur ses cuisses et entreprit de se lever, reniflant une dernière fois mais Harry lui attrapa le poignet alors que Louis était prêt à partir.

-Louis attends !

Son poignet toujours emprisonné entre les doigts de son ancien amant, Louis ferma les yeux, n'osant pas se retourner. Il se concentra sur la douceur de ses doigts contre sa peau, plus que sur sa voix qui l'appelait, qui le suppliait presque de se retourner.

-Louis...

Mais Louis, comme tout être humain, avait des faiblesses, et parmi les siennes, la voix d'Harry figurait tout en haut de la liste. Le cœur serré, il se retourna alors et fit face à son ancien amant, n'osant toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux mais appréciant silencieusement le contact physique qu'Harry ne semblait pas vouloir rompre. Ce dernier était toujours assis sur sa chaise, les doigts serrés autour du poignet de Louis. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine et dans l'intégralité de son corps qu'il se demanda un instant si Louis pouvait le sentir, à travers ses doigts, s'il pouvait sentir l'état de détresse dans lequel il se trouvait à cet instant précis. Son regard le trahissait mais si sa voix était une de ses plus grandes faiblesses, son regard suivait juste derrière et Louis ne se sentait pas assez fort pour le surmonter.

-Louis s'il te plaît...

Sa voix suppliante parvenait à peine aux oreilles de Louis tant elle était faible et étranglée. Il ne savait quoi lui dire, il aurait été de toute façon incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, encore moins d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Une pression un peu plus fort autour du poignet de Louis permit à Harry d'enfin capter le regard de son ex amant. Lorsque leur regard se rencontrèrent enfin Harry eut l'impression que le monde autour de lui venait de s'écrouler. S'il s'était pourtant tant de fois déjà noyé dans les yeux de son ex amant, il était certain de ne pas en sortir indemne cette fois ci.

Leur échange fut cependant interrompu par leur groupe d'ami.e.s qui revint s'asseoir autour de la table, tout en prenant soin de ne faire aucun commentaires qui auraient pu gêner les deux hommes. Harry lâcha à contre cœur le poignet de Louis et ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire sourire son cadet qui se souvint alors de ce tic que Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire lorsqu'il était nerveux. Comment avait-il pu oublier de tels détails qui rythmaient pourtant sa vie dix ans auparavant ? Comment avait-il pu laisser dix années détruire ainsi sa relation avec Louis ?

Louis passa sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste et en sortit son paquet de cigarettes, lançant un regard des plus tendres à Harry, lui montrant l'objet de son crime. Sans émettre un son, il lui indiqua qu'il allait fumer, espérant qu'Harry savait toujours aussi bien lire sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé lorsque son cadet hocha la tête, sans doute soulagé de voir que Louis ne fuyait pas totalement. Pas encore.

Harry regarda donc son ancien petit ami s'éloigner jusqu'à le perdre de vue sous les arbres qui entouraient le domaine. Il fut ramené à la réalité par un raclement de gorge qui provenait de sa droite. Le jeune homme se tourna alors et vit non pas un, mais bien huit regards braqués sur lui, presque tous accompagnés de sourires, plus ou moins gênés, plus ou moins emplis de sous entendus. La cible de tous les regards se mit alors à rougir, esquissant lui aussi un regard gêné.

-Non mais je comprends que ça te mette dans cet état, ta coupe de l'époque était vraiment super moche. Y'avait pas idée d'avoir les cheveux aussi longs, plaisanta Niall.

L'intervention du jeune homme eut pour mérite de faire rire toute la table, Harry le premier. Il secoua la tête, un fin sourire désormais scotché à ses lèvres. Il n'aurait su dire s'il devait remercier son ami ou son ancien petit ami pour ça, même si son cœur penchait davantage pour l'échange, presque silencieux, qu'il venait d'avoir avec Louis.

 

*

 

Louis revint à table au bout de quelques minutes. Au même moment, les employé.e.s du traiteur qu'Emily et Thomas avaient engagé.e.s commencèrent à servir le repas, ce qui dissipa grandement le malaise dans lequel auraient pu être plongé.e.s les convives autour de la table, Louis se glissant à sa place en même temps que leurs plats. Tou.s.tes s'extasièrent sur le repas qui venait de leur être servi. Les mariés avaient pensé à des options végétariennes pour chaque convive intéressé.e. Tou.s.tes apprécièrent cette initiative et même les plus carnivores d'entre e.ux.lles ne purent résister à l'envie de goûter le plats végétarien de leurs voisin.e.s.

Le repas se déroula de la meilleure des façons possibles. Entre rires et anecdotes croustillantes sur leur vie, le groupe d'ami.e.s prit un immense plaisir à tous se retrouver. Ce fut un repas comme ils.elles en avaient fait des centaines auparavant, avec quelques anecdotes supplémentaires. Leur folle jeunesse fut ressassée, tout autant que leur nouvelle vie détaillée. Deux d'entre e.ux.lles, sans compter Emily, étaient resté.e.s à Los Angeles, les autres quant à e.ux.lles avaient quitté la région ou l'Etat. Louis et Harry étaient les deux seuls du groupe à avoir quitté le pays, et à n'y avoir presque pas remis les pieds depuis toutes ces années. Les deux hommes profitèrent eux aussi du repas pour retrouver leurs ami.e.s et la complicité qu'ils.elles partageaient toujours malgré ces quelques années sans nouvelles, mais aussi pour se retrouver eux, un peu. En effet, la conversation les avait quelques fois amenés à discuter, juste tous les deux ou accompagnés des autres compères. Une certaine timidité englobait cependant leurs échanges, les ramenant ainsi aux prémices de leur relation, lorsqu'ils se regardaient du coin de l’œil pendant des heures à la bibliothèque sans jamais oser rejoindre l'autre à sa table pour engager la conversation. Tous deux étaient visiblement bouleversés par cette situation qui leur échappait. Les yeux de Louis avaient repris leur couleur normale et rien sur son visage ne trahissait son tracas, mais c'était sans compter Harry qui remarqua sa jambe tressauter tout au long du repas, signe de son mal-être. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé poser sa main sur sa cuisse pour calmer ces tremblements nerveux, pour lui intimer silencieusement de se calmer, de souffler. Mais les quatre personnes entre les deux hommes et -surtout- sa propre timidité, l’empêchèrent de faire quoique ce soit et il se contenta de le regarder discrètement, espérant capter son regard. Louis quant à lui surveillait les mains de son cadet, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'il voyait ses ongles s'y attaquer. Il ressentait toute sa douleur, toute sa peine, d'autant plus qu'il était, d'après lui, pleinement responsable de cette mutilation à laquelle Harry s'adonnait. Impuissants face aux tics nerveux de chacun, Louis et Harry ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux du repas, décortiquant leurs moindres faits et gestes. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques fois et ils parlèrent pour eux, chacun offrant un sourire bienveillant à l'autre en mettant ainsi un terme à leur tic, même si à peine quelques minutes plus tard, les ongles d'Harry s’enfonçaient une nouvelle fois dans sa peau et la jambe de Louis tressautait de plus belle car ils étaient incapables de penser à autre chose qu'à la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table et qui rythmait aussi bien leur cœur que leurs pensées.

 

*

 

En attendant la dégustation de la pièce montée qu'Emily avait imaginée et conçue de toutes pièces, des invité.e.s prirent place sur la scène, d'autres s'éloignèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes ou pour fumer. En voyant Louis s'éloigner tout en portant une nouvelle fois la main à la poche intérieure de sa veste, Harry s'excusa auprès de Niall à côté de lui et suivit son ancien amant, sans vraiment savoir quoi lui dire. Louis s'arrêta près d'un arbre et alluma sa cigarette, toujours dos à Harry. Lorsque ce dernier arriva à son niveau et prononça faiblement son prénom pour l'appeler, Louis sursauta et se retourna aussitôt, prenant soin de tourner la tête un bref instant pour ne pas gêner son cadet avec la fumée car il n'avait pas oublié à quel point l'odeur de la cigarette le mettait mal à l'aise, depuis toujours. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Louis avait arrêté de fumer, parce qu'Harry lui faisait la guerre pour ne pas qu'il fume dans leur appartement et si Louis avait pu décrocher la lune pour l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, arrêter la cigarette pour ne plus le gêner était loin d'être quelque chose d'insurmontable. Rien ne lui semblait insurmontable tant que c'était pour lui faire plaisir, jusqu'à ce que ce soit leur relation en elle-même qui commence à lui paraître insurmontable. Son cœur se serra en y pensant et Harry lui prouva encore une fois à quel point leurs esprits -et leur âme toute entière- semblaient connecté.e.s en prenant la parole.

-Tu as repris la clope, dit-il, hésitant.

C'était loin d'être un reproche, juste une remarque maladroite, la seule qu'Harry avait trouvée pour faire la conversation avec Louis. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, connaissant son ancien petit ami et la difficulté qu'il avait à gérer ce genre de situation délicate. Il se contenta de grimacer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, un mauvais choix parmi tant d'autres.

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Louis si près de lui, juste pour lui, et plus encore lorsque son esprit nota l’ambiguïté de sa phrase et le sous entendu qui pouvait -peut-être- s'y cacher. Il y puisa tout le courage dont il avait besoin pour poursuivre.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu as repris ?

Nouvelle grimace.

-Neuf ans, un peu plus.

Nouveaux battements de cœur désordonnés. Harry ne voulait soudainement plus croire aux coïncidences.

-Je ne t'en proposes pas une, je suppose que tu as toujours horreur de ça, plaisanta doucement Louis, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je te remercie mais ouais...j'ai toujours horreur de ça.

Louis lui sourit, prenant bien soin de lui envoyer le moins de fumée possible.

-Et toi, tes cheveux alors, ça fait combien de temps ?

Harry émit un petit rire en passant instinctivement une main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait pris soin de rafraîchir un peu avant le mariage de son amie. Il songea un instant à ses longues boucles dont il était si fier et qui avaient toujours récolté de nombreux compliments de la part de Louis.

-Mh pareil, neuf ans, un peu plus. J'ai tout coupé quelques mois après être arrivé à Paris.

-Tu sais que tu me brises le cœur à me dire ça ? Tu sais combien je les aimais tes cheveux longs.

L'ambiance légère qui s'était installée entre les deux hommes s'écroula subitement. Harry voulut lui répondre que c'était lui qui lui avait brisé le cœur et qu'il savait combien il l'aimait lui, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de pincer la peau de sa main, la tête baissée. Louis remarqua tout de suite son erreur et surtout la réaction de son cadet.

-Merde pardon c'était...maladroit, comme..formulation.

Il sembla chercher ses mots un moment avant de reprendre, Harry triturant toujours ses mains nerveusement.

-C'est juste que bah...nous deux c'est tellement..tellement..je sais pas mais c'est comme si bah y'avait pas eu tout ça.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ses ongles redoublèrent d'ardeur sur sa peau.

-Harry, tes mains...

Le jeune homme lâcha ses mains brusquement, comme si elles venaient de le brûler. Il se sentit immédiatement honteux, honteux de s'être fait prendre par Louis, honteux qu'il le voit aussi faible, aussi désemparé. Louis jeta sa clope, l'écrasa brièvement et avala les quelques pas qui le séparaient de lui et fit ce qu'il mourait d'envie de faire depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ses mains. Il prit la main gauche d'Harry dans la sienne et caressa le dos à l'aide de son pouce, silencieusement. Harry se crispa mais ne retira pas pour autant sa main des doigts de Louis. Il était tout bonnement incapable de bouger, et encore moins d'émettre un son. Alors Louis parla pour lui, à nouveau.

-De si jolies mains...

Que tu n'es plus là pour tenir dans les tiennes, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

-C'est pas parce que j'ai repris la clope que tu dois recommencer à t’abîmer les mains tu sais, essaya-t-il sur le ton de l'humour.

La légèreté dont Louis parvenait à faire preuve dans ces moments là avait toujours plu à Harry, car là où lui voyait une montagne de problèmes, Louis lui montrait un océan de bonheur.

Les deux hommes étaient très proches. Louis pouvait entendre la respiration désordonnée d'Harry tandis que ce dernier, n'osant toujours pas relever les yeux, avait son regard fixé sur sa cage thoracique qui montait et descendait sous son costume bleu. Louis tenait toujours sa main. Ce contact, aussi faible fut-il, donna le courage dont il manquait au plus jeune.

-Louis...on...je ne peux pas...dit il d'une voix si douce que Louis eut du mal à reconnaître.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas Harry ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration et lorsqu'il sentit le pouce de Louis passer une énième fois sur une cicatrice toujours un peu sensible, il prit son courage à deux mains et leva la tête, plongeant enfin dans les yeux bleus de son ancien amant.

-Toi..tu peux pas, genre, revenir dix ans après. Tu peux pas revenir et me faire les yeux doux et être comme ça là...c'est trop dur.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Harry évoquait la présence de Louis, et donc son retour imprévu dans sa vie, sans être énervé. Son regard était triste mais il était loin d'être en colère. Son ton quant à lui trahissait toute la douleur avec laquelle il se battait à cet instant. Avant que Louis ne réponde quoi que ce soit, Harry continua, n'étant pas certain d'être toujours en état de le faire s'il attendait plus longtemps.

-J'y arrive pas. A te voir là comme ça, avec tout le monde...avec moi..alors que bah...

Un sanglot lui échappa mais ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Il ravala ses larmes et laissa échapper un petit rire affectif.

-Mais c'est toi, c'est toi que je vois...le Louis que je connais. Et c'est ça qui est dur...c'est dur de te voir comme ça parce que bah...t'es plus là.

L'émotion d'Harry avait gagné son ancien petit ami dont les yeux brillaient désormais, gorgés de larmes. Sa gorge nouée lui permit à peine de lui répondre.

-Je suis là Harry.

Ces quatre mots suffirent à Harry pour verser quelques larmes. Il ferma les yeux et laissa rouler ces deux perles d'eau salées sur ses joues et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elles atteignirent le creux de son cou. La vision d'un Louis si bouleversé et aussi touché émotionnellement lui donna envie de les refermer à jamais, pour ne plus jamais à avoir à affronter une telle chose.

-Non Louis. T'es plus là. T'es plus là parce que t'es parti.

Si la conversation semblait reprendre le même tournant que la première qu'ils avaient échangé quelques heures plus tôt, le ton était totalement différent de celui qui avait rythmé leur premier échange. La douceur de la voix d'Harry mêlée à toute la douleur qui s'en dégageait ne rendaient ses paroles que plus intenses, plus dures peut-être à encaisser pour le jeune homme.

-Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux Harry...

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la main du plus jeune, comme pour marquer ses paroles. Louis se pinça les lèvres et continua d'une voix étranglée.

-C'était la pire connerie de toute ma vie. Je m'en veux tellement putain...

Les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur les joues de son cadet et cette vision lui comprima le cœur. Si ce qu'il avait à lui dire était déjà d'une difficulté qu'il jugeait presque insurmontable, le fait de voir l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé dans un tel état de souffrance le fit se sentir encore plus mal.

-Tu me manques Harry.

Harry se crispa une nouvelle fois et glissa à contre cœur sa main hors de l'emprise de celle de Louis pour frotter ses yeux gorgés de larmes. Cette proximité avec son ancien amant lui brisait un peu plus le cœur mais il n'avait cependant pas la force de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement pour s'éloigner de lui. Il avait besoin de cette proximité autant qu'il la détestait.

Harry ne savait que faire. S'il voulait à tout prix écouter son cœur qui lui criait depuis des heures de fondre dans les bras de son aîné, sa raison quant à elle ne cessait de lui rappeler à quel point Louis lui avait brisé le cœur, l'âme et le corps dix ans auparavant et combien il en avait souffert.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît.

Le plus jeune saisit l'occasion que venait de lui tendre Louis pour enfin prononcer un mot. Puis un autre, et encore un autre.

-M'expliquer ? M'expliquer quoi au juste Louis ? Demanda-t-il, sa raison l'ayant définitivement emporté sur son cœur, entraînant même avec elle un peu de colère. M'expliquer que tu m'as plaqué du jour au lendemain alors qu'on vivait un putain de truc juste pour ne pas avoir à l'expliquer à ta mère ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois obligé de me l'expliquer ça, figure toi que je l'ai bien enregistré depuis dix ans.

Louis encaissa difficilement les paroles d'Harry mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il était persuadé que peu importe ce que Harry pourrait lui dire, peu importe le mal qu'il pourrait lui faire avec des mots qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre, il ne le lâcherait pas. Pas cette fois ci, pas encore. Il devait juste encaisser. Encaisser et se battre.

-Je sais que j'ai aucune excuse et que putain...ouais j'aurais dû ne rien dire à ma mère, ou la vérité, pas que j'allais épouser Eleanor en tout cas.

Harry tiqua à l'entente de son prénom et se rappela alors de ce que Louis lui avait dit juste avant le diaporama.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas épousée ?

Pris de court par sa question, Louis toussota nerveusement. Harry était aux aguets, attentif à tout ce qu'il disait et prêt à reprendre chacun de ses mots. Il rassembla alors toute la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve et fonça, tête baissée, pour tenter de récupérer l'amour de sa vie.

-J'ai pas pu. J'ai essayé...j'ai essayé de me dire que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. J'ai essayé de me forcer, genre, me forcer à être bien avec elle.

Louis voyait le visage d'Harry se crisper sur certains de ses mots et il prit sur lui pour continuer sa tirade, essayant d'occulter le fait que chacun de ses mots représentait un coup de poignard dans le cœur de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus sur cette terre.

-Mais j'ai jamais pu. Parce qu'elle était pas toi. Parce que..bah, parce que j'avais l'impression de te tromper, constamment. Et quand j'ai su que t'étais parti en France en plus...putain mais quelle idée de te barrer aussi loin ? Comment t'as pu...c'est ça, c'est ce qui m'a fait tout arrêter avec El c'est..c'est quand t'es parti justement...

-Ok donc si je comprends bien, mais vraiment hein, dis moi si je me trompe, répondit sarcastiquement Harry, tu m'as largué, en me disant que nous deux ça ne pourrait jamais être un truc sérieux à cause de ta mère. En même temps tu m'annonces que tu vas te marier avec une pétasse pour faire plaisir à ta très chère maman justement, et tu attends que je me barre à l'autre bout du monde le cœur brisé pour larguer cette nana et te rendre compte que t'as fait une connerie ? Merde, moi qui pensais que t'avais toujours été le plus intelligent de nous deux, mon ego te remercie là.

Louis serra les poings. Il maintint le regard avec son cadet et se pinça les lèvres.

-T'as fait plus de dix heures d'avion alors que t'as une phobie maladive de ça. T'as jamais été capable de foutre les pieds dans un avion de ta vie genre jamais...et là bah...là t'as réussi. Pour partir loin de moi. C'est ça qui m'a fait comprendre que j'avais vraiment fait une connerie...

-Ravie de voir que la pire expérience de ma vie t'a servi de révélation.

-Harry...

-Quoi ?! Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je te dise Louis ? Que t'as fait une connerie ? Bah ouais, sûrement la plus grosse connerie de toute ta vie même. Tu veux que je te dise que t'es con ? T'es le roi des cons Louis, parce que t'as foutu ma vie en l'air, la tienne visiblement, la notre. Voilà, tu te sens mieux maintenant que je t'ai dit ça ?

Penaud, Louis baissa la tête, fuyant le regard d'Harry pour la première fois alors qu'il avait passé les dernières heures à le chercher.

-J'ai paniqué...j'avais trop peur de ne pas être capable de t'offrir la vie que tu méritais à cause de mes parents...

Harry haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris et décontenancé mais l'énervement reprit rapidement le dessus.

-T'es sérieux Louis ? Tes parents ? Mais merde il était question de nous, de nous deux, pas de tes parents ! Je m'en foutais de tes parents !

Il avait légèrement haussé la voix, s'emportant quelque peu face à l'excuse que venait de lui sortir son ancien amant. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin d'élever la voix davantage tant les deux hommes étaient proches, tant ils étaient restés proches.

-Je sais ! Je sais que ça n'excuse rien, mais ma mère me foutait une pression d'enfer genre...

-Merci Louis, tu sais que j'étais là et que même si on ne s'est pas vus depuis dix ans, je n'ai pas encore perdu la mémoire.

Louis releva la tête et croisa le regard dur d'Harry. Alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait absolument pas, il se mit à sourire timidement, une lueur de fierté passa dans ses yeux. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire là ? Demanda Harry, mi-agacé par le manque de sérieux de Louis, mi-intrigué par ce sourire auquel il n'avait jamais su résister.

-Non rien...c'est juste que bah tu..tu as grandi je suppose ?

Harry parut encore plus perplexe.

-Louis...souffla-t-il, déçu qu'il ne prenne pas cette conversation au sérieux.

-Non mais je veux dire, pas en taille. Enfin si peut-être un peu parce qu'il ne me semblait pas que tu étais si grand, mais c'est peut être ton costume qui te fait de si grandes jambes aussi, avec les fleurs tout ça...

Louis avait toujours eu cette manie de s'embrouiller dans ses propos les rares fois où il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa gêne. Le regard d'Harry lui fit cependant très vite retrouver ses esprits.

-Pardon. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu sois aussi sarcastique.

-J'ai eu un très bon prof, je suppose. Même si je sèche les cours depuis dix ans.

Harry lui adressa un regard taquin, accompagné d'un fin sourire. Juste assez pour détendre Louis et en même temps garder le sérieux qu'il attachait à cette conversation.

-T'es le seul mec qui s'améliore en séchant les cours, bravo, plaisanta Louis afin de détendre cette atmosphère qui semblait le peser de plus en plus.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard amusé, empli de bienveillance et de tout un tas de choses dont ils n'arrivaient définitivement pas à parler, du moins à voix haute.

-J'aime bien, te voir comme ça, souffla Louis, assez doucement pour prétendre n'avoir rien dit mais de toute évidence trop fortement pour échapper à son ancien petit ami qui buvait chacune de ses paroles, avide.

Les joues du plus jeune prirent une teinte rosée dont Louis se délecta. Le cœur de ce dernier se serra une nouvelle fois quand il se rendit compte à quel point cette couleur si particulière, propre au jeune homme, lui avait manqué. Au début de leur relation, Louis s'amusait à la faire apparaître sur ses joues pour tout un tas de raisons, dans n'importe quelle situation. Il n'avait pourtant jamais osé lui avouer qu'il ne le faisait pas pour le taquiner, mais bien pour sa propre satisfaction, celle de voir son visage s'empourprer et devenir plus beau encore.

Harry emprunta le tic de son ancien compagnon et se pinça les lèvres. Il tenta de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur, d'autant plus lorsqu'il songea au fait qu'il aurait aimé lui répondre qu'il aimait le voir tout court. Cependant, il n'en fit rien, encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas baisser les barrières qu'il avait mis dix ans à construire, pas même pour la douceur de la voix de Louis. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il se contenta alors de lui sourire, le remerciant ainsi silencieusement pour ce compliment qui le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Tu sais, j'espérais quand même que tu viennes...même si Emily m'avait affirmé le contraire...et puis l'avion vraiment je pensais pas...

Harry haussa les épaules et sourit à Louis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'essaie de me soigner.

Il parut gêné mais Louis ne le laissa pas se refermer, profitant du peu d'informations qu'il pouvait récolter sur ce nouvel Harry qu'il ne connaissait plus si bien.

-Je suis fier de toi. Ça veut dire que ton road trip en Écosse c'est pour bientôt ? A moins que tu ne l'ai déjà fait...

La voix de Louis s'éteignit sur la dernière phrase, comme si, en le disant moins fort, cette possible réalité eût moins de chances -ou de risques- de s'être réalisée. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Louis avait toujours entendu Harry parler de l’Écosse et de sa fascination pour ce pays. Il avait même voulu l'y emmener plusieurs fois, mais l'avion avait toujours été le problème final qu'Harry n'était jamais parvenu à surmonter. Le rêve du plus jeune s'était rapidement transformé en un rêve pour Louis aussi, celui d'emmener son amoureux voir les vastes étendues écossaises et il aurait probablement été un peu -beaucoup- peiné de savoir qu'il avait accompli ce rêve sans lui, et surtout avec quelqu'un d'autre. Harry le rassura cependant, et lui offrit même un espoir supplémentaire.

-Non non, je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Je n'ai pas repris l'avion depuis...enfin à part ya trois jours quoi.

Cette nouvelle eut l'air de réjouir Louis, même si cela voulait dire qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas réalisé son rêve. Pour son ancien amant, cela voulait surtout dire qu'ils pouvaient toujours le réaliser, ensemble.

-Tu sais, tenta-t-il, l’Écosse est facilement accessible de Londres, en train. Et Londres de Paris encore plus. Alors si tu te décides à y aller et que tu veux faire une première escale chez les Anglais...

Harry baissa la tête, rougissant encore plus. Il secoua doucement la tête et releva juste assez sa tête pour capter le regard malicieux de son ancien petit ami.

Alors que Louis s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, une voix lointaine se fit entendre dans les enceintes, annonçant le service des desserts. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit à Louis avant de lui faire un signe de tête.

-Allez. On y retourne avant que tu ne dises vraiment une connerie. Et parce que sinon il n'y aura plus dessert pour nous.

Il s'était empressé d'ajouter cette dernière phrase en voyant la grimace de Louis. Cependant, bien qu'il eut essayé de le détendre, Harry n'en pensait pas moins. Il savait pertinemment que si les deux hommes étaient restés là un peu plus longtemps, éloignés des autres invité.e.s, aussi proches l'un de l'autre et à se dire ce genre de choses, Louis aurait sûrement prononcer la phrase de trop. Celle qui aurait fait basculer Harry. Celle qui l'aurait fait retomber amoureux -si tant était qu'il avait arrêté de l'être un jour.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent donc la foule d'invité.e.s, tou.s.tes résintallé.e.s à leur table, attendant avec impatience le dessert annoncé. Harry et Louis reprirent leur place autour de la table, non sans se jeter un dernier regard qui en disait long, qui parlait pour eux, pour toutes ces choses sur lesquelles ils ne parvenaient pas à mettre de mots.

 

*

 

Une fois la pièce montée dégustée par tou.s.tes les invité.e.s, Emily passa dans les tables pour discuter avec ses invité.e.s. Elle s'attarda davantage avec ses ami.e.s d'enfance, se remémorant avec e.ux.lles l'été qu'ils.elles avaient passé tous ensemble à arpenter la Nouvelle Orléans. Une fois le dessert fini, Niall prétexta une envie soudaine de discuter avec Liam et pria Louis d'échanger leur place. Décontenancé, Louis accepta et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il capta le regard empli de malice que venaient de s'échanger Liam et Niall. Leur conversation avait bon dos, elle permettait juste à Louis d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry. Cependant le jeune homme ne leur en tint pas rigueur et ricana doucement tout en se dirigeant vers la place vacante. Il tira la chaise pour s'asseoir et Harry qui finissait tout juste sa conversation avec sa voisine sembla surpris de le voir ici. Louis haussa les épaules en lui souriant.

-Tu t'en prendras aux deux autres là bas, dit-il en pointant Liam et Niall du doigt, apparemment ils ont des choses importantes à se dire.

Harry pouffa face à cette tentative digne de collégiens persuadés d'être de subtils entremetteurs et adressa un doux sourire à Louis. Il n'allait pas se plaindre de cette situation, appréciant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru la compagnie du jeune homme. Lui qui était persuadé de le détester et de ne plus jamais vouloir lui adresser la parole, voilà qu'il cherchait lui même un sujet de conversation à lancer, juste pour pouvoir observer ses lèvres danser au rythme de sa douce voix.

-Tu m'étonnes, c'est pas comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis dix ans.

L'ironie d'Harry eut l'air de plaire à Louis qui se mit à rougir. Niall et Liam étaient presque voisins, dans la banlieue de Los Angeles et étaient restés très proches ces dernières années, Louis n'eut donc aucun doute quant à l’ambiguïté et au sous entendu de sa phrase. Contrairement au premier échange qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la journée, Harry semblait plus détendu et surtout moins hostile aux tentatives de rapprochement de Louis et ce dernier ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

-T'imagine, dix ans...pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Harry hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres, un sourire y était fermement accroché.

-On se fait vieux hein. Tous ridés.

-La presque trentaine te va plutôt bien, le complimenta Louis.

-J'ai toujours su que je serais le plus beau trentenaire de nous deux, plaisanta Harry.

Louis lui décocha un faible coup de poing dans l'épaule en rigolant, trop obnubilé par le rire du jeune homme pour vraiment se vexer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Harry rire et sourire aussi naturellement depuis des années. C'était également la première fois qu'il entendait son rire et il dut lutter pour ne pas laisser s'échapper les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues tant l'émotion était forte. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier ne serait-ce qu'une tonalité du rire de son ancien amant, mais il lui avait parut si lointain pendant des années que Louis s'était résigné à ne le considérer plus que comme un précieux souvenir.  
Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à se taquiner pendant un moment, dansant toujours délicatement avec ces délicates barrières que leur situation leur imposait. Louis pesait ses mots pour ne pas rappeler trop brusquement à Harry les raisons de leur rupture, tandis qu'Harry prenait sur lui pour ne pas se braquer et pour, au contraire, s'ouvrir davantage à son ex petit ami qui semblait ne demander que ça. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur leur nouvelle vie respectives, banalités qui n'eurent pour effet que de raviver la curiosité de l'un comme de l'autre, chacun souhaitant en apprendre plus sur l'autre, et sur les dix années qu'ils venaient de passer loin de l'autre.

 

*

 

Le DJ qu'Emily et Thomas avaient engagé pour la soirée s'affairait désormais à passer toutes sortes de chansons, méticuleusement choisies par ses soins, sûrement piochées directement dans sa playlist 'mariage' et qu'il devait ressortir à chacune des cérémonies qu'il animait. Pour quelques invité.e.s qui se déhanchaient sur la petite piste de danse improvisée devant la scène, la plupart des convives était encore à table, savourant un petit café pour les plus sages, une énième coupe de champagne pour les plus téméraires. Louis et Harry quant à eux n'avaient pas bougé, sirotant les bouteilles de champagne mises à leur disposition avec l'aide de Niall et Liam qui n'avaient pas tardé à se joindre à leur conversation lorsqu’ils les avaient entendu évoquer des souvenirs auxquels ils voulaient rajouter quelques commentaires. Les quatre amis semblaient s'être retrouvés comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, l'alcool renforçant d'autant plus l'euphorie qui émanait du petit groupe.  
Alors que Niall expliquait aux garçons sa nouvelle passion pour la pâtisserie, et son envie de plus en plus pressante de vouloir en faire son métier, Harry fut distrait par les premières notes d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. En tant que fan ultime depuis la première heure, Harry connaissait les chansons d’Adèle sur le bout des doigts, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas arrêté de sautiller discrètement à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles avait raisonnée dans les enceintes depuis le début de la journée. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes de When We Where Young, il ne se mit pas à sautiller, au contraire, et son regard se bloqua instantanément sur Louis qui semblait quant à lui, absorbé par les paroles de son ami, n'ayant nullement fait attention à la chanson qui venait de commencer. Submergé par l'émotion que provoquaient en lui les paroles de cette chanson et encouragé par les bulles de champagne qui commençaient à faire effet, Harry se pencha en avant et ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres seulement de l'oreille de Louis. Il lui murmura une phrase, en écho avec la douce et vibrante voix d’Adèle qui résonnait dans les enceintes.

- _'my god this reminds me, of when we were young'_

Surpris, Louis ne bougea pas pour autant et ferma juste les yeux afin d'apprécier davantage le souffle chaud d'Harry qui cognait contre sa peau. Sa jambe se mit cependant à trembler en entendant de nouveau la voix d'Harry, si près de lui, plus rauque que d'habitude, trahissant ainsi tout le désir et la passion que cette chanson semblait provoquer chez lui et qui parlaient pour lui, qui lui parlaient.

-Elle me fait penser à toi cette chanson, à nous surtout, chuchota-t-il tout en glissant une main sur la cuisse de Louis. _I was so scared to face my fears, nobody told me that you'd be here and I swore you moved overseas. That's what you said, when you left me._

Louis se laissa bercer par la douce voix d'Harry et posa sa propre main sur la sienne afin de l'encourager à poursuivre. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Louis serra la main d'Harry dans la sienne et il était de plus en plus convaincu qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'une telle sensation, et se demanda même comment il avait pu survivre pendant dix ans sans éprouver la présence d'aucuns des papillons qui se blottissaient dans le creux de son ventre à chaque fois que sa peau entrait en contact avec celle de son ex amant. Ce dernier puisa dans ce contact le courage dont il avait besoin pour continuer de lui chantonner le reste de la chanson, gardant tout de même cette intime proximité. Louis ne sut pas dire s'il était davantage troublé par les paroles de la chanson, qui raisonnaient en lui et qui lui rappelaient sans aucun doute sa relation avec Harry, mais aussi -et surtout- leur rupture, ou bien par le souffle du jeune homme qui tapait contre sa peau et lui envoyait par la même occasion des frissons dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire -si tant était qu'il le voulait. Une bulle s’était formée autour des deux jeunes hommes et les coupait totalement du monde extérieur, leur faisant totalement oublier leurs deux amis. Niall et Liam le remarquèrent très vite mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas pour autant et poursuivirent leur conversation tous les deux.

Lorsque les dernières notes de la chanson retentirent dans les enceintes et qu'une autre chanson commença, leur bulle, si fragile, n'éclata pas pour autant. Louis resserra son emprise sur la main de son ex petit ami comme pour lui intimer silencieusement de ne pas bouger, de rester là, près de lui. Harry sembla saisir le message, s'étonnant de voir à quel point les mots étaient loin de leur être indispensables, encore aujourd'hui, après dix ans, et il posa son menton contre l'épaule de Louis et cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Harry ne pouvait pas le voir mais le sourire de Louis était l'un des plus beaux qu'il ne lui aurait été donné de voir. Brûlant de sincérité, de bonheur. Éclatant de soulagement et d'espoir.

Niall et Liam se permirent de briser -délicatement- leur bulle et les quatre amis se remirent à discuter doucement, l'atmosphère dans laquelle s'étaient plongés les deux hommes engloba très vite le petit groupe. Liam se mit à raconter ses aventures avec une fille qu'il fréquentait depuis peu et avec laquelle il se sentait plutôt bien. Il osa même avouer à ses amis qu'il envisageait une relation sérieuse avec elle. Sur certains mots qu'il employait, Louis, et Harry parfois, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de serrer la main de l'autre -car même si le plus jeune avait relevé la tête, leurs mains quant à elles étaient bien restées liées- comme pour souffler les mêmes paroles à l'autre, silencieusement. Trop effrayés que tout s'écroule pour dire quoi que ce soit, tous leurs échanges se traduisaient sous la forme de gestes tendres, de regards affectueux.

Harry se pencha un instant pour attraper la bouteille de champagne qu'on venait d'apporter et qui trônait au centre de la table. Il s'apprêtait à servir ses amis lorsque Nick, un ancien ami à eux -même s'il se rappelait que Louis ne l'ait jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur- arriva derrière lui et lui tapa l'épaule avant de lui tendre sa flûte de champagne, vide.

-Perds pas la main Harry !

Louis fronça les sourcils à sa remarque mais ne fit aucun commentaire. S'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Nick, Harry quant à lui l'appréciait beaucoup lorsqu'ils.elles étaient encore tou.s.tes à Los Angeles et c'est pour cette raison qu'il préféra ne rien dire et prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui faire remarquer sa grossièreté. Cependant, il ne put contenir sa réaction lorsque Nick reprit la parole.

-Bon et alors mec, lança-t-il en s'adressant toujours à Harry, il est où ton Roméo ?

Le mot en lui même plus que l'accent français qu'il avait mis dessus fit tiquer Louis qui se crispa. Harry le sentit et se crispa aussi avant de caresser brièvement la main de Louis, comme pour le rassurer, et de se retourner vers Nick. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, la bouteille de champagne toujours à la main. Nick eut un petit sourire narquois et son air satisfait ne plus guère à Harry, et encore moins à Louis qui semblait bouillir sur place à attendre qu'il se casse. L'objet de tous les regards but une gorgée de champagne et offrit son sourire le plus faux à Harry et continua, le regard ancré dans les yeux brillants de Louis.

-Bah ouais, d'après les dernières nouvelles qu'on a eu avec Emily on t'avait passé la bague au doigt. Tu l'as quand même pas laissé à Paris ton cher et tendre ?

Le regard mauvais qu'il avait lancé à Louis en appuyant volontairement sur le « cher et tendre » suffit à le faire disjoncter. Furieux, Louis retira sa main de celle d'Harry d'un geste brusque et jeta sa serviette sur la table avant de partir, non sans laisser un dernier regard à Harry. Cependant, s'il avait lu dans ses yeux toute la tendresse qu'il lui portait quelques minutes plus tôt, Harry ne put lire que la déception de son ancien amant dans ses prunelles bleues. Son cœur se compressa rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir déçu le jeune homme et un haut-le-cœur vint le frapper lorsqu'il vit Louis s'éloigner à grand pas. Hors de lui, Harry posa brutalement la bouteille de champagne qu'il tenait toujours à la main sur la table et se releva pour faire face à Nick. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

-T'es vraiment trop con putain ! cracha-t-il avant de prendre la même direction que celle que venait de prendre Louis, pressant le pas pour essayer de le rattraper.

Il n'entendit pas Niall et Liam s'énerver sur Nick, ni ce dernier ricaner. Toute son attention était focalisée sur la silhouette de Louis qui slalomait entre les invité.e.s. Celui ci essuya bien quelques remarques désagréables et se retint très fort de ne pas laisser son impulsivité prendre le dessus car elle l'aurait sûrement amené à leur répondre par un geste grossier qu'il aurait regretté par la suite. A la place, il pressa encore plus le pas sans même se retourner et gagna rapidement la grande battisse de pierres et les quelques marches qui montaient à la coursive, là où il pourrait enfin avoir accès à sa chambre et laisser exploser cette colère qui bouillait en lui. Lorsqu'il remarqua enfin sa chambre au bout du couloir extérieur qui faisait le tour du bâtiment et qui était donc à l’abri des regards, il se permit de souffler pour calmer son cœur qui battait contre sa poitrine au point de lui tirer quelques larmes -à moins qu'elles ne furent causées par la révélation de Nick. Harry, hors d'haleine, arriva en courant dans ce couloir et l'appela de toutes ses forces même si sa voix vacilla sous le coup de l'émotion. Sans même qu'il n'y ait fait attention, les larmes qui avaient menacé de couler lorsqu'il avait vu Louis s'éloigner glissaient désormais le long de ses joues, finissant leur course dans le creux de son cou.

Alors que Louis se débattait avec sa clef pour la sortir de sa poche, Harry arriva à sa hauteur et lui saisit le poignet fortement, le forçant ainsi à se retourner. Toute la peine de Louis qu'il put lire sur son visage lui donna envie de vomir et son cœur se serra encore plus lorsque Louis se débattit.

-Lâche moi putain !

Sa voix, presque haineuse lui glaça d'autant plus le sang mais il ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant.

-Lâche moi putain Harry mais vas te faire foutre!

Les mots semblaient bloqués dans sa gorge, nouée par l'émotion, la peur, l'angoisse et les doutes. Or la fureur avec laquelle Louis le regardait ne lui laissait que très peu de temps pour réagir.

-Louis pitié laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît, je t'en prie. C'est pas ce que tu crois.

Ces mots, enchaînés à toute vitesse n'eurent pour effet que de provoquer un ricanement à Louis car ils ne lui rappelaient que trop bien une conversation qu'il avait échangé avec le même homme qui serrait son poignet comme si sa vie en dépendait, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, mais dans laquelle les rôles étaient inversés. Il se revoyait, suppliant Harry de l'écouter, de le laisser s'excuser pour son comportement. Mais justement, Harry l'avait laissé s'excuser et avait même répondu à ses avances, à ses tentatives de flirt, à ses compliments, à ses regards. Louis se sentait trahis, trahis qu'Harry ait fait tout ça, l'ait laissé faire tout ça dans le dos de quelqu'un d'autre, sans lui en toucher un mot à n'importe quel moment. Et c'est pour cette raison précise qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser s'excuser ni même lui adresser la parole de nouveau.

-C'est pas ce que je crois mais je rêve ! C'est quoi ce culot Harry ? C'est exactement ce que je crois ouais, tu t'es bien, bien foutu de ma gueule hein.

Sentant Harry relâcher la prise sur son poignet au fur et à mesure que les mots de Louis le touchaient, ce dernier retira sa main d'un coup sec et se la massa nerveusement avant de reprendre, plus agressivement encore.

-C'était quoi le truc alors ? Tu voulais me faire espérer le temps d'une soirée pour après me balancer comme moi j'ai pu le faire ya dix ans c'est ça ? Pour me faire payer?C'était rien qu'une basse vengeance tout ça en fait ? Je te pensais plus subtil et plus mature que ça Harry franchement, putain...comment j'ai pu une seule seconde penser que...

Harry ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et pris son visage entre ses mains pour l'attirer contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes afin de lui donner le baiser dont il avait tant rêvé et qui lui semblait être la seule issue à cet affrontement. Loin d'être le meilleur baiser qu'ils aient échangé à cause de la surprise de l'un et de l'angoisse de l'autre, il eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Louis et de faire tomber ses clefs par terre par la même occasion. Ce dernier ne répondit pas au baiser, trop bloqué par la montagne d'émotions qui le submergeait soudainement, mais il ferma tout de même les yeux afin de profiter de cet instant volé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Harry se détacher des siennes que son cœur se serra une fois de plus et qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Il prit soin de planter son regard dans celui du jeune homme pour essayer d'y trouver une explication à ce bordel mais il y vit toute sa peur, toute celle qu'il avait essayé de cacher tout le long de cette journée. Il y lut la même peur que lorsqu'il avait rompu dix ans auparavant, cette peur irrationnelle de perdre l'amour de sa vie et dont Harry n'avait jamais su s'en défaire.

Bien qu'il ait lui-même pris la décision de rompre ce baiser, Harry ne retira pas ses mains des joues de Louis pour autant et s'autorisa même à caresser délicatement ses pommettes. Perdus, les deux hommes se toisaient. Tous deux n'avaient qu'une envie ; goûter de nouveaux à ces douces lèvres qui s'offraient à eux, ce fruit qui leur avait été interdit ces dix dernières années. Mais même si le souvenir des lèvres de son ancien amant avait réveillé en Louis d'agréables souvenirs dont il n'aurait jamais voulu se défaire, il se rappela soudainement des paroles de Nick et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux une nouvelle fois. L'écho de la fin de sa relation avec Harry et la présence d'Eleanor lui criaient de ne pas revivre ça une nouvelle fois, même si les rôles semblaient être inversés cette fois ci.

-Je peux pas Harry. Pas s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, parvint-il à marmonner.

Harry ravala ses larmes et secoua la tête vivement. Il caressa une dernière fois les joues du jeune homme avant de retirer ses mains et d'en glisser une nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Il inspira longuement et répondit doucement, la voix brisée par le flot d'émotions qui barrait sa gorge et comprimait son cœur.

-Ya personne d'autre je te jure...ya..ya eu quelqu'un, un mec avec qui ça marchait plutôt bien et...ouais on s'est fiancés..

Louis baissa la tête, l'instant d'après Harry glissait deux doigts sous son menton pour la lui relever et planter son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux gorgés de larmes lui offrirent le courage dont il manquait pour aller au bout de son explication qu'il espérait assez convaincante pour que les yeux de son ancien amant cessent de briller de la sorte.

-Mais je l'ai pas fait...je ne me suis pas marié avec lui...

Les larmes glissaient le long des joues du plus âgé des deux hommes et Harry s'en voulut de voir celui qu'il considérait toujours comme l'amour de sa vie, pleurer une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui, par sa faute qui plus est.

-Mais c'était ya quatre ans. Nick est un con, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je pense même que tu le sais mieux que moi vu que t'as jamais pu le voir...

-En même temps fallait voir comme il te voyait toi, et surtout ton cul, répliqua Louis durement, du tac au tac.

Malgré la délicatesse et la gravité de la situation, sa réflexion eut le mérite de faire rire Harry, doucement. Il se plut à retrouver la jalousie du jeune homme, solidement enfouie sous une colère qu'Harry voulait à tout prix essayer d'apaiser, car cela signifiait -ou du moins c'est ce qu'il souhaitait croire- qu'il tenait encore un peu à lui. Dix ans plus tard, Louis semblait toujours avoir du mal à supporter Nick et ses intentions à l'égard d'Harry. Ce dernier ne pouvait que s'en réjouir et il sentit son cœur se gorger d'un espoir nouveau, celui de retrouver son amour, celui qu'il pensait avoir perdu à tout jamais.

-Mais moi j'ai toujours vu que toi Louis. Et...encore aujourd'hui, répondit-il d'une voix douce qui se voulait rassurante.

Sa voix et les mots qu'elle murmura provoquèrent chez Louis un nouveau sanglot et le jeune homme s'appuya contre le mur en pierres. Comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient soudainement abandonné, il se laissa glisser contre ce mur et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Impuissant, Harry se sentait incapable de faire le moindre geste tant la vision de ce Louis brisé et dévasté le déstabilisait. Voir les autres souffrir avait toujours été une épreuve pour le jeune homme, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes auxquelles il tenait, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Louis. Il avait d'autant plus de mal à voir son ancien compagnon souffrir que ce dernier avait toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance de ne jamais montrer aucune de ses faiblesses, préférant se focaliser sur celles de son compagnon qu'il savait plus fragile et sensible que lui. Sauf que cette fois, Louis avait laissé tombé toutes ses barrières, Louis venait de s'effondrer devant Harry et le fait qu'il ose se montrer aussi faible devant lui le fit réagir, autant qu'il lui donna envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir cette situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

Le jeune homme fit un pas en avant, s'accroupit en face de Louis et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement le tissu de son pantalon de costume et Harry était d'autant plus frustré qu'il ne pouvait voir les yeux du jeune homme, alors qu'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, les prunelles bleues du jeune homme lui avaient toujours permis de trouver une solution à chaque problème qu'il avait rencontré.

-Lou...Lou regarde moi, je t'en prie..supplia-t-il.

Ce surnom eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Louis. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu sortir de ses lèvres qu'il eut presque du mal à croire qu'il l'avait vraiment prononcé. Louis releva doucement la tête et planta ses yeux gorgés de larmes dans les yeux verts du jeune homme en face de lui. Son visage, ravagé, trahissait toute la souffrance qui l'habitait, toute la peine qui le touchait. Les ongles d'Harry recommencèrent à martyriser sa peau à cause de cette vision, il était même persuadé qu'elle hanterait ses nuits jusqu'à la fin de sa vie tant elle lui fit mal au cœur. Ses larmes rejoignirent rapidement celles de Louis et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un moment, tout deux sanglotants, tout deux incapables d'amorcer le moindre geste, de prononcer le moindre mot, bloqués par tout un tas d'émotions qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à contrôler.

Louis fut le premier à briser le silence qui les avait pourtant chaleureusement englobé. Il renifla grossièrement et releva la tête. Il resta un instant dans cette position à fixer le plafond et sa voix se répercuta contre les pierres du bâtiments, et contre la poitrine d'Harry.

-Putain de merde.

Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il déglutit difficilement avant de lui répondre.

-Je suis désolé Louis..par rapport à Nick tout à l'heure, ce qu'il a dit...

Louis prit une grande inspiration et baissa la tête pour capter de nouveau le regard de son ancien compagnon. Il lui offrit un regard tendre et un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant et rassurant. Dix ans après, rassurer Harry était toujours sa priorité, même si cela devait lui même le détruire un peu plus.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir eu une vie sentimentale depuis dix ans tu sais. C'est moi qui ai été trop naïf finalement. Bien sûr qu'en dix ans tu t'es fiancé, ça me paraît logique. Puis les Français sont des personnes de goût.

-Oh pas tous tu sais, souffla un Harry dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rosée.

-Celui là l'était visiblement.

-Lou..

-Ça me tue. Tu t'es fiancé, et pas avec moi. T'as préparé un mariage avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi putain mais ça me fout les boules !

Louis avait serré les poings, assez fort pour que les jointures blanchissent. Toute sa frustration déformait son visage. Rien que d'imaginer celui qu'il considérait -toujours- comme l'amour de sa vie préparer son mariage avec quelqu'un d'autre le mettait hors de lui et lui donnait envie de frapper dans quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, quelqu'un avec un béret et une baguette sous le bras tant qu'à faire. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de plutôt pacifiste, préférant largement régler ses conflits à grands coups de discussions larmoyantes ou déchirantes plutôt que de lever la main sur qui que ce soit. Mais là, il perdait pieds. Harry le sentit aussitôt et se décala pour rejoindre Louis contre le mur, lui-même collé à son ancien compagnon. Il leva sa main pour chercher la sienne et lorsqu'il la trouva, il lia leurs doigts ensemble et s'assura de caresser la peau de Louis un instant avant de lui répondre.

-Tu sais...bon ça ne va sûrement pas te plaire ce que je vais te dire mais...écoute moi jusqu'au bout d'accord ? Lui demanda-t-il en exerçant une pression un peu plus forte sur sa main. C'était il y a quatre ans à peu près, que je me suis fiancé. Il s'appelait François. Enfin il s'appelle toujours François mais..bref. Ça devait faire un peu plus d'un an et demi qu'on était ensemble et puis ben un jour il m'a fait sa demande. J'ai rien vu venir, pour moi on était juste bien, tranquille, on avançait doucement tu vois. On était bien, je ne m'étais pas projeté, du tout. Je voulais juste profiter, enfin prendre mon temps tu vois..Puis il a fait sa demande et bah, j'ai dit oui.

-Alors, je sais que j'ai fait une méga connerie ya dix ans et que je dois sûrement être puni pour ça mais là Harry franchement, tu ne m'épargnes pas, le coupa Louis avant de grimacer.

Harry tourna la tête. Il lui offrit un sourire désolé et porta leur mains liées contre ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

-Je suis désolé...mais écoute moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît. Après tu pourras m'insulter de tous les noms si tu veux.

Son sourire s'étira davantage et se fit plus doux lorsque Louis fit non de la tête et mima un « jamais » muet. Les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres, Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

-Alors bah, hum, on était fiancés. C'était bien, on était dans notre petite bulle tout ça. Je pensais que ça pouvait vraiment bien marcher, ce coup ci. François est vraiment un mec en or et je me disais que j'allais être heureux avec lui, qu'on allait se marier et être heureux. Et donc au bout d'un moment on commence quand même à parler de ce fameux mariage et des préparatifs.

Harry marqua une pause et sa main libre reprit ses gestes nerveux à l'encontre de sa peau, à l’abri du regard de Louis.

-François était genre...à fond dedans. Beaucoup plus que moi. Alors que franchement, tu connais mon amour pour les mariages, surtout pour le mien.

-Tu parles ! Tu as un devis de pièce montée dans environ 15 pâtisseries à travers tout l’État.

-Eh ben figure toi qu'aucune de ces pâtisseries ne livre en France ! Quel manque de professionnalisme franchement.

Malgré la difficulté avec laquelle il encaissait cette nouvelle conversation, Louis ne put retenir un rire sonore et se moqua ouvertement de la réflexion d'Harry, même si le fait que le jeune homme ait pensé sérieusement à se faire livrer un de ces fameux gâteaux en France le blessa encore un peu plus.

-Et donc ? Pas de gâteau pas de mariage ? Demanda-t-il, des éclats de rire encore dans la voix.

-Non, non, je ne suis pas aussi sévère et difficile que ça non plus.

-C'était ton mariage, tu avais le droit de l'être.

A travers cette phrase, Harry remarqua que Louis n'avait rien oublié de l'importance et du sérieux qu'il consacrait à son mariage. C'était son rêve depuis qu'il était tout petit et il fût réellement touché de voir que Louis s'en souvenait, mieux encore, qu'il y portait toujours autant d'attention même s'il n'était plus impliqué, ni concerné par ce fameux mariage. Cette attention le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il remercia silencieusement son ancien compagnon en serrant sa main dans la sienne, une nouvelle fois.

-J'ai sûrement été difficile pour d'autres détails...mais ce n'est pas ça qui a vraiment...bloqué.

-Mh ?

-Ce qui m'a fait me rendre compte que ça ne pourrait pas marcher, pas sur le long terme du moins et que je ne serais jamais vraiment heureux avec lui c'est que, bah, au fur et à mesure qu'on organisait tel ou tel détail, j'essayais de me projeter, avec lui. J'essayais de m'imaginer à son bras le jour J dans le domaine qu'on convoitait et qu’on était à deux doigts de réserver.

Harry marqua une nouvelle pause, comme s'il cherchait le courage nécessaire pour continuer son récit, pour dévoiler l'ultime raison pour laquelle il avait dit non à ce mariage qui, jusque là, ne semblait poser aucun problème. Cette dose de courage qu'il lui manquait lui fut fournie par Louis qui, rongé par le suspense et incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, embrassa à son tour la main d'Harry. C'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il l'écoutait.

-Mais le costume ne lui allait pas.

-Le cos...oh, le costume.

-Ouais. Il ne lui allait pas du tout dans ma tête, j'étais infoutu de l'imaginer avec et c'est comme ça que j'ai su que ce n'était pas le bon.

-Et tu lui as dit ça ? Un truc du genre, désolé mais le costume que j'imagine pour mon futur mari depuis que j'ai huit ans et que j'ai aidé ma mère à organiser son mariage ne te va pas du tout donc on annule tout ?

Toute la nervosité d'Harry s'envola en un éclat de rire. Louis l'accompagna, d'un rire plus discret cependant, et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard plein de malice, gorgé d'amour et bouillant de reconnaissance. Un fin sourire solidement accroché à ses lèvres, Harry reprit sans lâcher des yeux le jeune homme en face de lui pour qu'il ne puisse se poser aucune question sur la nature de ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire.

-Non, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas l'épouser parce que ce n'était pas lui que je voyais dans ce costume.

Un blanc s'installa et Harry, qui n'avait pas quitté Louis des yeux, vit son visage se transformer sous la surprise. Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes et ses sourcils s'étaient haussés considérablement.

-Tu...enfin...je...

Louis n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots, encore moins une pensée correcte. Harry inspira fortement et ses ongles continuèrent de maltraiter sa peau de plus belle. Cependant cette fois, Louis sembla le remarquer et serra encore plus fort la main d'Harry afin qu'il laisse l'autre tranquille. Son visage reprit une teinte et une expression normales lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau le regard d'Harry et que celui ci avoua à haute voix ce qui raisonnait déjà dans la tête de Louis à un volume beaucoup trop élevé pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer ou même penser à autre chose.

-Ouais. C'était toi que je voyais dans le costume.

Déstabilisé, Louis choisit l'humour comme sortie de secours. Il était tout bonnement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de sérieux tant son cerveau était occupé à lui hurler tout plein de choses sur lui dans le costume d'Harry et tout la signification qui y était rattachée.

-Je pense que c'est à cause de mon cul, on m'a toujours complimenté dessus et encore plus lorsque je porte des costumes.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa. La manie que Louis avait de fuir les problèmes, ou au moins de les atténuer grâce à son humour légendaire lui avait toujours plu, même si elle leur avait parfois valu quelques disputes supplémentaires.

-Si seulement il n'y avait que le cul...

Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans celui de Louis et ce dernier se mordit la lèvre. Harry ne pouvait être plus explicite, Louis ne pouvait pas être plus ravi. Son cœur cognait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il se sentait incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, et encore moins de se lever. De toute façon, il n'aurait rompu le contact avec Harry pour rien au monde, à part pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit lorsqu'il décida de poser sa tête sur son épaule tout en jouant distraitement avec leurs doigts solidement liés. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, profitant chacun de la chaleur de l'autre et de toutes les émotions qui les submergeaient, toutes liées à cette proximité retrouvée et à ces aveux émis du bout des lèvres.

-Dis moi...commença Louis avant de relever la tête.

Tous deux se regardèrent à nouveau et le voyant hésiter, Harry encouragea silencieusement le jeune homme, lui offrant le plus réconfortant des sourires.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il m'irait encore le costume ?

Il suffit d'une phrase parmi toutes celles qui avaient été dites aujourd'hui pour que les barrières tombent et que les deux hommes se livrent enfin l'un à l'autre, les yeux tournés vers l'avenir, et non vers les erreurs commises par le passé. Il suffit à Harry de goûter les lèvres de Louis une toute nouvelle fois pour en être sûr, pour le revoir danser dans ce costume bleu. Il en était certain, ce costume était fait pour lui. Louis était fait pour lui, et bien qu'il ait mis dix ans à s'en rendre compte, la magie d'un mariage avait ravivé celle d'un amour perdu. Harry avait toujours aimé les mariages, il avait aimé Louis lors d'un mariage et surtout, il aimait Louis plus que tous les mariages du monde.


End file.
